Sweet Dreams
by Rhape
Summary: RoxasXSora. SephirothXCloud. AxelXLarxene. Y otras parejas. Capitulo 15! Cómo? Hay más amenazas aparte de los Heartless!...Dejen reviews. n.n
1. Dulces sueños

**Este fic esta un poquito basado en Kingdom Hearts 2 y parte de mi imaginacion, xD.**

**Es un Yaoi, SoraXRoxas. A muchos no les gusta esta pareja, así que decidí hacer un fic de esta pareja para a ver si a alguien le llega a gustar.**

**No se preocupen, despues escribire un SoraXRiku, x3**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Desde hace unos días tengo sueños extraños. Tratan de un mundo donde hay cosas tal vez inimaginables. Pero no voy a contarles sobre esos sueños, bueno, no del todo…, sino del chico que principalmente aparece en mis sueños.

No se quien es, ni como se llama, ni por que aparece en mis sueños. Solo se que tiene cabello castaño, piel blanca, un poco tostada; y ojos azules como el mar, y que me parece la cosa más linda que haya visto.

No sé por que…, pero creo que me agrada soñar con ese chico. Aunque a veces me quedo pensado todo el día en él, y mis amigos se me quedan viendo raro y me pregunta si me pasa algo, yo simplemente contesto que no. Claro que no les voy a decir que sueño cosas raras y menos que sueño con un lindo chico, que iban a pensar de mí?

- _Roxas!...Hey, despierta_ – me truena los dedos enfrente de mi cara para despertarme de mis pensamientos.

- _Eh? Hayner, que pasa?_ – pregunto mientras agito un poco mi cabeza tratando de volver a la realidad.

- _Que te quedaste soñado despierto de nuevo mientras planeamos el viaje_ – se cruza de brazos mirando extrañado.

- _Que viaje?_ – pregunto si saber de que habla, mientras, él me mira molesto, creo que por causa de lo que acabo de preguntar.

- _Como que "que viaje?"?_ – exclama enojado _– Olvídalo!_ – al decirme esto, sale del lugar.

Yo solo lo vi extrañado. Para ser sincero, no me importo mucho que se molestara conmigo, pero a Pence y a Olette sí.

- _Roxas, que te sucede?_ - me pregunta Pence mientras ambos se me acercan.

- _Mhh…? Por que lo preguntas? –_

- _Porque tienes días que estas como ido –_

- _Como ido? –_

- _Sí, como hace rato. Que es lo que te pasa, Roxas?_ – me pregunta Olette sentándose a mí lado. Y en su rostro se veía preocupada.

- _No tengo nada_ – les contesto eso para a ver si así me dejan seguir pensando en el chico castaño.

- _Entonces, ya recuerdas el viaje que haremos mañana?_ –

- _Eh…no, la verdad es que no sé de que viaje hablan_ – me siento algo mal por eso.

- _Ya se!_ – grita Olette. Pence y yo nos asustamos un poco por el repentino grito – _Estas enamorado!_ – me sonríe mientras, no sé por que, me sonrojo.

_- Yo…, no…-_ empiezo a balbucear nervioso.

_- Ah, con que eso era_ – ríe un poco – _Y quien es la chica?_ – esa pregunta no me gusto para nada…

- _No! no es eso!_ – trato de esconder mi rostro que estaba completamente rojo con mis manos.

- _Vamos, Roxas. Quedarte soñando despierto, no poner atención en nada y negarlo, son síntomas de alguien enamorado. Anda! Dinos quien es!_ – me dice amablemente.

- _Bueno…, es…-_ no puedo decirlo, que pena! Y raro que a un chico le gusto otro chico! – _Se trata de un…-_ tomo aire _– Un chico_ – agacho mi cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados esperando lo peor.

- _Ay…no_ – exclama Pence en voz baja.

- le da un codazo a Pence – _Eh…Roxas, no tiene nada de malo que te guste un chico _– trata de animarme.

- _En serio?_ – pregunto algo sorprendido.

_- Claro que no. Ya casi es muy común que los chicos se gusten entre sí_ – ante su respuesta, sonrió levemente bastante aliviado.

Por un momento pensé que mis amigos iban a pensar mal de mí o a rechazarme, pero parece que puedo confiar en ellos.

- _Y puedes decirnos quien es?_ – ambos me miran curiosos.

- _Este…no sé su nombre…-_

- _Como?_ – se miran sorprendidos entre sí.

- _Es que_ – que les digo? No voy a decirles que lo miro en mis sueños – _Es un chico que vi en la estación de trenes…quizás era un turista o algo _– esta ni yo me la creo.

- _Ay, entonces fue amor a primera vista, no? –_

- _Sí…, creo_ – respondo inconcientemente.

- _Ehm…Roxas, será mejor que se lo expliques a Hayner para que trate de comprenderte_ - me aconseja.

- _Pero, Olette, recuerda que…-_ recibe otro codazo disimulado por parte de Olette.

No entiendo el por que de los codazos, pero Olette tiene razón, es mejor que se lo explique y me disculpe con Hayner.

Salí del lugar aun pensando en el chico castaño. No puedo dejar de pensar en él! Tratar de olvidarme de él es como tratar de olvidar mi nombre, o sea, imposible.

Ahí esta Hayner. Me le acerco para hablarle, pero solo recibo que me de la espalda. Creo que sigue enojado…

- _Hayner, perdón por estar distraídos estos últimos días_ - se voltea a verme con los brazos cruzados - _Es que…sabes…, hay un…_- no le voy a decir!…, o sí?.

- _Un que?_ – me pregunta impaciente.

- _Un…un chico que me gusta…–_ cierro los ojos para no ver su expresión. Tengo miedo a que me rechace.

- _Y…es por eso que has estado distraído?_ – su tono de voz es raro y melancólico, así que volteo a verlo.

- _Sí…_- respondo tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

- _…Ya veo…_ - se recarga su espalda en el barandal – _Y quien es el chico?_ –

- _…No sé su nombre…-_ me mira sorprendido al igual que Pence y Olette – _Bueno, es un chico que vi en la estación de trenes…y pues…_-

- _Te impresiono?_ – me pregunta con una sonrisa triste. Eso fue extraño.

- _Sí…_- le respondo algo confuso por su actitud.

- _Hm…esta bien. Quedas perdonado_ - me sonríe, pero no de forma alegre – _Cuando alguien esta enamorado, es normal que haga ese tipo de cosas – _

Yo solo lo miro extrañado. Pero le agradezco su comprensión con una sonrisa.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Ayer volví a soñar con el chico castaño, pero no solo estoy feliz por eso, sino porque ya se su nombre; se llama Sora. Pienso que es un nombre lindo. Me dan ganas de regresar a mi cama para seguir soñando con él!...solo que, hoy voy a acompañar a mis amigos al dichoso viaje. Ah! Apenas acabo de subir al tren y ya quiero que esto acabe. Aunque aun despierto puedo ver a Sora, en mis pensamientos, claro.

- _Roxas, por que te ves tan feliz hoy?_ - me pregunta Olette juguetonamente sospechando algo por mi sonrisa.

- _Este…no, por nada_ – le contesto mientras trato de dejar de sonreír, pero no puedo, y menos si estoy pensando en Sora. Pence y Olette se me acercan suplicándome que les diga el por que de mi felicidad, mientras, noto que Hayner se molesta por algo.

- _Anda! Roxas! Dinos por que estas tan feliz!_ – me sigue suplicando Olette con las manos juntas.

- _A ver…esto no tiene nada que ver con el chico que te gusta…, o sí?_ – me pregunta en tono burlón – _Aja!_ – exclama victorioso al ver que mi rostro sonrojado me delata.

- _Esta bien!_ – les contesto simulando estar enojado – _Lo que pasa es que ya sé su nombre –_ les sonrió dejándolos en suspenso un rato.

- _Como se llama? _– me preguntan ambos a la vez muy emocionados. Aunque a Hayner parece no emocionarle en absoluto.

- _Su nombre es Sora. No creen es que un nombre genial?_ –

- _Sí, y exótico. Jamás había oído ese nombre_ – comenta Pence.

- _Y como fue que te enteraste de su nombre?_ –

- _Eh…_- ops, no pensé en eso antes de decirles…

- _Ya llegamos…-_ me interrumpe Hayner con voz elevada al parar el tren. Los tres volteamos a verlo. Él solo mueve su brazo indicándonos que bajemos del tren. Se ve molesto.

_- Y como es, eh?_ – me pregunta Olette que caminaba a mi lado – _Es rubio, pelo negro, pelirrojo? Ojos verdes, cafés, negros? –_

- _Piel blanca o morena?_ – termina Pence la pregunta. Antes sus preguntas, no puedo evitar reír un poco.

- _Bueno, él es…-_

- _Ya dejen de hablar del novio de Roxas, y disfrutemos del paseo, no?_ – nos dice tratando de disimular su enfado, aunque todos lo notamos. Los tres nos miramos entre sí algo extrañados y desanimados por su extraño comportamiento. Que le habrá pasado para que se comporte así?

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Nos separamos para tomarle fotos al lugar. Iba caminado por un callejón cuando me encuentro con una misteriosa chica rubia.

- _Hola, Roxas_ – me saluda la chica levantando y agitando su mano derecha. Antes de poder preguntarle como es que sabía mi nombre, siguió hablando - _Sabes? Sora no es un sueño, te gustaría conocerlo? _– ante su pregunta, doy un pequeño grito de impresión.

- _Pero como es que…?_ – quien es esa chica? Y por que sabe sobre Sora? – _Quien eres!_ –

- _Dime cupido_ – me lanza una sonrisa juguetona y dulce.

**Continuara…**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Me quedo un poco raro, xDu.  
Si les gusto, dejen reviews. n.n**


	2. Soy real

**Hace mucho que no tardabe mucho en continuar un fic!. xD**

**MisaoQ.Q. Pobre Hayner..., creo que sí esta celoso. ú.u. Y sí, Sora es igual de lindo que Link. Ambos son lindos, adorables, besables, apapachables y...ahm...cof...perdón, me emocione u/ú.****  
Ysha-Chan. Si, es dificil encontrar fic SoraXRoxas. Yo nunca he leído uno, xDu. Y no te preocupes, los chicos ya tendrán sus ratos a solas. xD**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naminè, alias cupido, me dijo que si la seguía me llevaría con Sora. Dude unos instantes, pero el deseo por conocer a Sora le gana a mi conciencia, así que la seguí. Subimos al tren para regresar a Twilight Town.

Cada que intentaba preguntarle algo simplemente me callaba poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios indicándome que guardara silencio.

Al bajar de tren me dijo que la siguiera, así lo hice. Caminamos unos 10 minutos en silencio hasta que llegamos a una pared que tenía una fisura en el centro por la cual pasamos. Al pasar la pared, nos encontramos con un tenebroso bosque que al parecer a ella no le asustaba, en cambio a mí, solo me dio algunos escalofríos…

Cuando salimos de ese bosque, nos encontramos en frente de una mansión que contemplé con sorpresa, porque muchos creíamos que solo era una leyenda urbana.

- _Vamos, Roxas, no quieres conocer a Sora?_ – me pregunta Naminè con una sonrisa picarona mientras abre la puerta de la mansión. Yo solo asiento al mismo tiempo camino hacia ella.

Seguimos caminado, yo detrás de ella. Subimos unas escaleras y llegamos a una puerta blanca, antes de que ella la abriera, le pregunte.

- _Espera_ – se detiene para voltea a verme – _Como sé que me llevaras con Sora? Esto me esta pareciendo raro –_

- _Sí, te entiendo_ – ríe algo apenada – _Si llegara alguien y me hiciera lo mismo, pensaría lo mismo que tú _– se voltea y sigue caminando. No me quedo de otra, mas que volver a seguirla.

Llegamos a un cuarto pintado todo de blanco. Naminè entro haciéndome una señal de que esperara unos momentos. Y la oí llamar al chico castaño.

- _Sora! Ya llegue. Mira a quien traje conmigo!_ - me jala del brazo haciéndome entrar al cuarto.

Al entrar, levante un poco la mirara para tomarme con la mirada del castaño que se encontraba sentado en una silla del mismo color que el cuarto. Él me mira sorprendido. Se levanta de la silla y comienza a caminar hacia mí y Naminè. Me puse extremadamente nervioso, y mi corazón y respiración comenzaron a agitarse.

- _Roxas?_ - me llama el castaño con voz confundida, pero Naminè asintió por mí, y después sonríe – _Roxas, es verdad que sueñas conmigo?_ – asentí nervioso – _Me alegra saber que eso es verdad. Por un momento casi llego a pensar que me estaba volviendo loco _- me dice apenado poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- _Sora sueña contigo_ – me dice Naminè al verme algo confundido por su comentario. Antes esto, me sorprendí mucho.

- _Es más apuesto en persona que en mis sueños_ – le dice a Naminè mientras me tijerea, (tijerear: mirar a alguien de pies a cabeza) y yo me sonrojo – _Acaso eres mudo? No has dicho nada_ – me mira curioso.

- _Eh…tú también eres más apuesto que en mis sueños_ – wow, es lo más atrevido que he dicho en mi vida! Él sonríe algo sonrojado y al parecer halagado.

- _Ay! Ustedes son lindos!_ – grita al mismo tiempo que sus ojos toman forma de corazón – _Me alegra haberme metido con sus memorias! –_

- _Que!_ – exclamamos ambos a la vez.

- _Naminè, que hiciste que? _– le pregunta Sora molesto poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera. Mientras yo me pregunto que quiso decir con que se metió con nuestras memorias.

- _Perdón, Sora, pero es que te vi a ti y a Roxas…y pensé que serían una linda pareja!_ – se defiende.

- _"Linda pareja"…_ - murmure sonrojado.

Sora voltea a verme y me vuelve a tijerear, y después regresa su mirada hacia Naminè.

- _Esta bien_ – sonríe - _Te perdono. Roxas, me enseñas el pueblo?_ – al preguntarme esto, me toma de la mano y corre hacia la salida de la mansión dejando sola a Naminè.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tengo días que sueño con un apuesto chico rubio. No tengo ideas de por que sueño con él, pero me agrada hacerlo.

Tengo un poco de miedo de contarle esto a alguien, ya que el chico con el que sueño, jamás lo he visto en mi vida. Si le cuento a alguien que sueño con un chico que no conozco, que iba a pensar? Pues yo pensaría que se esta volviendo loco. Me estaré volviendo loco?

Mis amigos cada día se preocupan más por mí. Me pregunta cada rato que es lo que me pasa y que por que sueño despierto. Yo solo les digo que es porque tengo sueño o que estoy aburrido, pero la verdad es porque pienso todo el día al chico rubio.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Esto es genial! Ya sé el nombre del chico rubio! Se llama Roxas. Es un nombre raro, pero me suena lindo. Me entere de su nombre ayer mientras soñaba con él. Ahora más que nunca me gusta soñarlo!

_- Sora?_ – escucho que una voz familiar me habla. Abro los ojos para ver quien es. Ah! Es Riku – _Sora, por que estas así? No me digas que estas aburrido?_ - me pregunta en tono incrédulo.

- _Eh…Uhmm…-_ que contesto? – _No! Es que tengo sueño! Ayer no pude dormir, sabes? _– le sonrió. Ni yo me la creo; ayer dormí muy bien soñando con Roxas.

En eso, veo entrar a Naminè al cuarto. Nos saluda a Riku y a mí agitando una mano mientras nos sonríe.

- _Riku, necesito hablar con Sora_ – voltea a verlo – _A solas…_ - Riku la mira algo extrañado, y sin decir nada, sale del cuarto – _Sora…, Kairi y yo estamos muy preocupadas por ti -_

- _Por que?_ – la miro confundido…Pues ahora que hice?

- _Mira…_- toma una silla y se sienta frente a mí - _Nos preocupa un poco tu nueva actitud. Ya sabemos por lo que debes estar pasando…-_

- _Pero de que hablas?_ – me levanto de la silla algo incomodado.

- _Vamos, Sora, estar todo el día en cama, mirar hacia un punto muerto, pensar en otra cosa mientras los demás te hablan sin poderles atención y estar en las nubes; son varios de los síntomas de alguien…-_

- _De alguien?_ – me vuelvo a sentar impacientado por saber que dirá.

- _Enamorado_ – me sonríe divertida – _Dime, quien es el o la chica?_ – ante esto me quede pensando.

Estaré enamorado de Roxas? No puede ser. Ni siquiera lo conozco, y mucho menos sé si tan siquiera existe.

- _Naminè…si te dijera que sueño con un chico que no conozco…pensarías que estoy loco o algo así? -_

- _Claro que no_ – me sonríe – _Pensaría que tienes una predicción o algo parecido. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrar al chico –_

- _En serio? –_

- _Claro. Solo dime como es. Tal vez alguien lo conozca –_

- _Gracias_ – sonrió – _Oye, solo no se lo digas a nadie, sí?_ – le suplico con la mirada.

- _De acuerdo_ – me guiña un ojo.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Sora!_ – me llama en voz baja.

- _Que pasa, Naminè?_ – le pregunto al mismo tiempo que trato de despertarme – _Por que me despiertas?…, estaba soñando con Roxas –_ le hago un berrinche.

- _Te traigo varias buenas y una mala noticia_ – me dice emocionada.

- _Ehmm…dímelas!_ – le digo impaciente.

- _Una, Roxas es un chico de verdad!_ –

- _Que?_ – salto del banco de la impresión – _En serio!_ – ahh! Nunca me había emocionado tanto, ni siquiera cuando me compraron el Play Station 2!

- _Shh…no grites!_ – pone su dedo sobre sus labios – _La mala es que el vive en otro pueblo _– ante esta noticia me desanimo un poco – _La otra buena es que te llevare con él –_ me sonríe picaramente.

- _Eh! Cuando?_ – casi comienzo a saltar de alegría.

- _Te llevare con él hoy en la noche_ – me quedo extrañando – _Será en la noche para no tener que dar explicaciones a Riku ni a Kairi, no crees que es mejor así? Se lo explicaríamos al regresar –_

- _Tienes razón_ – asentí convencido.

- _Ah, y la más buena que todas es que Roxas también sueña contigo!_ – me sonríe. Siento que mi corazón se acelera de más.

- _Eso es genial_! – no puedo contener mi emoción – _Oye…, y como te enteraste de todo eso? _– me mira sorprendida y algo nerviosa.

- _Eh…tengo mis contactos!_ – empieza a caminar hacia atrás lentamente – _Nos vemos a las 10 de la noche en la estación de trenes! Que no se te olvide!_ – se va corriendo.

Vaya, no tenía idea de que Naminè tuviera contactos en otros lugares. Mhh…, bueno, eso no importa, lo que importa es que conoceré a Roxas!

**Continuara…**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Espero les haya gustado el cap...  
Y no se preocupen, en el proximo capitulo se podrán cariñosos. xD**

**Dejen reviews. n.n**


	3. En una pelea se vale todo, xD

**MisaoQ.Q. Sí, y también fuiste la primera en leer este cap xD. Pues ya ves, en este cap se ponen un poco cariñosos, xD. Me pregunto que hará Hayner...9.9  
firude. Gracias, nOn. Si escribres un SoraXRoxas, yo quiero leerlo! n,n  
Roxas-girl. Gracias, y pues aquí esta la continuacion, xD**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mhh...con que eso era, eh. Naminé uso su control sobre las memorias para que Roxas tenga recuerdos míos y yo de él. Je, como me pude dejar engañar por su truco más viejo?. Bueno, ya no importa. Si ella cree que seríamos una linda pareja…, tal vez sea cierto.

- _Esta bien_ – le sonrió agradecido - _Te perdono. Roxas, me enseñas el pueblo?_ – lo tomo de la mano y corro hacia la salida. Mejor me apuro antes de que a Naminé se le ocurra seguirnos.

Al salir de la mansión, dejamos de correr. Voltee a ver a Roxas para hablarle y veo que su cara esta roja.

- _Oye, tienes la cara roja_…– paso mi dedo sobre sus mejillas para señalarle donde tiene lo rojo.

- _Eh…-_ se hace un poco para atrás – _Ahm…Podrías…soltar mi mano?_ – me pregunta nervioso. Es mi imaginación o este chico es muy penoso?

- _Ah, sí_ – suelto su mano _– Y bueno. Me enseñaras el pueblo?_ – le sonrió y junto mis manos en forma de suplica.

- _Eh…Claro. Aunque no hay mucho que enseñar en este pueblo_ – me responde ya un poco calmado.

- _Mh…de veras?_ – lo tomo del brazo – _No importa. Mientras este contigo, estoy seguro que el lugar me parecerá interesante –_

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Me toma del brazo sonriendo. Este chico es más lindo que en mis sueños! Pero, por alguna razón, me pone nervioso. Aunque me agrado tenerlo aun lado.

Tuvimos que ir por el bosque para poder regresar a Twilight Town. Ese bosque en verdad me aterra.

Al salir de bosque, caminamos sin rumbo fijo. No tenía idea de a donde llevarlo. Como ya dije, aquí no hay mucho que ver.

- _Tenías razón en eso de que no hay mucho aquí_ – me dice mientras mira los alrededores _– Ah! Ahora que me doy cuenta, no nos hemos presentado bien!_ - me suelta y se pone enfrente de mí - _Me llamo Sora, aunque ya los sabes, tengo 15 años y vivo en Hollow Bastion -_ me sonríe.

- _Roxas. Igual, tengo 15 años, y vivo aquí, en Twilight Town_ – le contesto nervioso.

- _Oye, acaso no hablas mucho?_ – ante su pregunta, agacho la mirada algo avergonzado – _Háblame más de ti, por favor_ – me dice amablemente, mientras, me sonrojo.

Nos sentamos en una de las bancas de la plaza. Comencé a hablarle de las cosas que me gusta y no me gusta hacer, él hizo lo mismo. Y notamos que coincidimos en algunas cosas.

- _Seguro que sabes pelear?_ – me pregunta con cierto noto de superioridad.

- _Claro. Soy el mejor espadachín que hay en esta área_ – le presumo. Desde cuando presumo que soy buen espadachín?...bueno, no importa.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Es mi imaginación o trata de sorprenderme?. Nah, no importa. Aun así es lindo. Solo espero que sea cierto que sabe pelear, no quisiera lastimarlo.

- _Estas listo?_ – le pregunto mientras me pongo en mi pose de pelea.

- _Sí!_ – se lanza contra mí para atacarme. Detengo su ataque con dificultad. Logro contrarrestarlo, pero también se cubre.

No puedo atacarlo! Cubre mis ataques al igual que yo los de él. Lo tengo! Ya sé como deshacer su defensa!

- _Tenías razón; eres buen espadachín_ – le sonrió guiñándole un ojo. Antes esto, se ruboriza y se desequilibra, y aprovecho para atacar. Jeje, sabía que se desconcentraría! Nadie se me resiste! Pero que…?

Mi ataque provoco que cayera al suelo, pero antes de caer, me agarra del brazo y caigo encima de él en una pose…algo comprometedora.

- _Roxas, estas bien?_ – le pregunto preocupado. Espero que este bien. Vaya golpe que se debió haber dado.

- _S…sí_ – me responde aun sonrojado.

- _Me alegro! Por poco pienso que te habías lastimado_ – le sonrío. Dejo de hacerlo al notar que estaba encima de él aun _– Ops, perdón. Ahora me quito_ – me quito de él y me siento en el suelo a su lado. Antes de hablarle de nuevo, acerca su rostro al mío, y, tomando mis mejillas con su manos…me…me besa!

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tratando de agarrarme de cualquier cosa para no caer; sin querer, tomo el brazo de Sora haciéndolo caer junto conmigo.

- _Roxas, estas bien?_ – me pregunta.

_- S…sí_ – respondo inconcientemente. Esta preocupado por mí?

- _Me alegro! Por poco pienso que te habías lastimado _– sí, estaba preocupado por mí – _Ops, perdón. Ahora me quito_ - sin prestarle atención a lo que me decía, tomo su rostro con mis manos y junto mis labios con los suyos.

Sus labios sus suaves…y tiene un delicado sabor a miel…Pero qué estoy haciendo! Me alejo rápidamente de Sora dándole la espalda. No sé por que hice eso, pero espero que no se enoje conmigo!

_- Perdón, Sora, yo…_ -

- _Tonto, no tienes que disculparte_ – me dice tranquilo, pero a la vez su voz se escucha nerviosa.

Volteo a verlo sorprendido por su reacción. Por un momento pensé que se enojaría y me golpearía o algo así, pero en vez de eso, se me hecha encima y me besa rodeando mi cuello con su brazos, y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo de la cintura.

- _Roxas! -_

Escucho que a lo lejos alguien me llama. Nos separamos disimuladamente para voltear a ver de quien era las voces que me llamaban desesperadamente. Se me hacen conocidas…

- _Hayner, Pence, Olette!_ – les grito y levanto un poco el brazo para que vean donde estoy.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Que tonto! Había olvidado que me fui a mitad del viaje para ver a Sora, es por eso que me estaba buscando.

Así que me hicieron muchas preguntas. Tuve que decir una que otra mentira…, lo bueno es que Sora asentía sin dudar en todo lo que le decía.

- _Ah, ósea que le estas enseñando el pueblo?_ – me pregunta Olette pero Sora responde por mí.

- _Sí. No se enojen con él, es que se lo pedí de favor_ – le contesta sonriéndole en suplica.

- _No hay problema, verdad, chicos?_ – dice Olette a los demás. Pence asiente y Hayner asiente no muy contento – _Aunque, Roxas, nos tenías muy preocupados_ –

- _Y dime, Sora, ya que viste el pueblo, que te parece?_ – le pregunta Pence.

- _Es un lugar tranquilo, me gusta_ – sonríe.

- _Sora!_ – escucho la voz de Naminé.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Los amigos de Roxas nos estuvieron haciendo muchas preguntas, y más me hicieron a mí cuando les dije quien soy. Al parecer Roxas ya les había hablado de mí, pero, me supongo, que no les dijo que me vio en sus sueños, así que solo asentí todo lo que Roxas decía. No les íbamos a decir que Naminé jugo con nuestras memorias¿o sí? obvio que no. Hasta eso que me cayeron bien…, aunque ese tal Hayner me mira raro.

Platicaba con…creo que Pence, cuando oí a Naminé llamándome.

- _Sora!_ – camina hacia mí con una sonrisa forzada – _Mira quien nos vino a buscar_ – se hace aun lado dejando me ve a…

- _Ahh…Donald!_ – exclamo simulando felicidad.

- _Aja, con que aquí estas!_ –

- _Quien es, Sora?_ – me murmura Roxas.

- _Mi niñero…-_ le contesto de la misma manera algo avergonzado.

- _Joven Sora, todos están muy preocupados por ustedes dos. Que vinieron a hacer aquí? –_ nos pregunta Donald bastante enojado.

- _Ehh…-_ no supe que contestar. Genial, Naminé siempre sabe como meterme en problemas!

- _Nada! Solo quisimos ver que había más allá de Hollow Bastion, sí! eso!_ – le dice Naminé mientras yo asiento repetidas veces.

- _Pues a la próxima que quieran salir del pueblo, por lo menos avisen, ah, y se van de día_ – nos dice con sarcasmo.

_- Como nos encontró?_ – le secreteo a Naminé.

- _Ni idea. Pero recuerda que es brujo o mago, lo que sea_ –

- _Es hora de regresar. Sus padres los están esperando!_ –

- _Pero…!_ – trato de renegarle pero me calla!

- _Nada de peros! Nos regresamos ahora!_ – se cruza de brazos.

- _Achs…Ehm…Roxas, tengo que irme…pero volveré otro día_ –

- _Cuando?_ – me pregunta desesperado.

_- Supongo que me van a castigar…-_ suspiro – _Así que no tengo idea_ –

- _Ohh...-_ dice desanimado.

- _No te preocupes, regreso mañana. No sé como le voy a hacer, pero vendré_ – le digo en voz baja para que Donald no oiga.

**Continuara…**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ehh...bueno, si les gusto, espero reviews, x3**


	4. Cuando los fans del Yaoi atacan! OoO

**Reviews, x3**

**Roxas-girl, Gracias, x3. Y sí, Donald entrometido ¬.¬. Aquí esta la continuacion, n.n****  
Ysha-Chan, Me alegra que te gustara el cap, x3. La escuela a mí tampoco me deja tiempo libre, por eso no he seguido mis fics como antes, T-T  
Sethy, Gracias, n.n. Sora no es un principe ni nada parecido. x3, y Mickey no es su padre, aunque sería divertido, xD. A mí también me gusta RikuXSora, hasta tengo un Oneshot de ellos.****  
MisaoQ.Q., Los instintos de Roxas rulz, xD. Sí, ambos son muy, muy cutes!  
hiromi koizumi, Ah, gracias. Me halagas, x3! Espero que lo sigas leyendo, n.n**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_- Sora, Naminé, nos tenían muy preocupados!_ - pone sus manos sobre su cadera.

- _Perdónanos, Kairi_ – pongo cara de arrepentimiento ya para que deje de regañarnos.

- _Pero que fueron a hacer en __Twilight Town?_ – nos pregunta Riku extrañado.

- _Eh…bueno_ – No sé que contestar! No les puedo decir lo que hizo Naminé. A ella no le permiten usar su poder sobre las memorias sin ser necesario. Volteo a verla buscando apoyo. Ella mira insegura, y comienza a hablar.

- _Este…lo siento. Yo…-_ Naminé les contó la verdad. Les contó sobre Roxas y por que me llevo con él.

Al principio, Kairi y Riku se enojaron con ella, pero se fueron calmando cuando les conté que…bueno…tuve que contarles de mi momento "a solas" con Roxas para que vieran que Naminé no lo hizo para mal. Ante esto, se pusieron a hacerme preguntas a lo tonto igual que los amigos de Roxas.

- _Y como es? Es guapo? –_ me pregunta Kairi emocionada.

_- Es rubio, tiene ojos azules, y es muy guapo_ – le respondo con toda sinceridad.

_- Y ya es tu novio?_ – su pregunta me sorprendió mucho.

- _Ehm…aun no…-_ creo.

Ese beso…habrá significa algo para Roxas? Quien sabe…, quizás no…. Bueno, aunque en realidad no importa. Haré lo que sea para que Roxas se fije en mí.

- _Y cuando lo vuelves a ver?_ –me pregunta Riku casi igual de emocionado que Kairi.

- _Eh…, pues, no lo sé. Mi padre me castigo prohibiéndome salir del pueblo algunos días…Pero, le dije a Roxas que haría lo que fuera para ir de nuevo mañana_ – respondo desanimado.

- _Vamos, Sora, de cuando acá te importan los castigos de __Cloud?_ – me pregunta desafiante.

- _Desde que Donald es mi niñero_ – suspiro.

- _Uh, ese pato sí te sabe controlar_ – dice pensativo.

- _No te preocupes, Sora. Estoy segura de que si le decimos la verdad te dejará ir, o por lo menos te baja el castigo. Que dices, Naminé? –_

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Solo hace 2 horas que se fue Sora y siento que fue hace una eternidad! No estoy seguro de que mañana regrese, pero espero que sí.

Me pregunto…me pregunto si ese besos significo algo para él. Aunque, si no hubiera sido así, no me hubiera dado otro, no?

- _Y, cuando regresa Sora?_ – me pregunta Olette sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- _Ehh…me dijo que probablemente mañana_ – le respondo no muy convencido.

- _Oh, espero que venga pronto. Es muy lindo!_ – verdad que sí?

- _Este…Olette _– Pence la jala un poco hacia él y le dice algo en susurro que no alcanzo a escuchar – Recuerda que esta Hayner…-

- _Oh, sí…lo siento_ – sigo sin escuchar que dicen. Después, Pence comienza a hablar normal.

- _Oigan, sabían que el torneo ya va comenzar en unos días!_ –

- _Torneo?_ – murmuro sin ponerle mucha atención – _Oh, ya! –_

- _Roxas, Hayner, este año van a participar? –_

- _Por supuesto!_ – se levanta de su asiento – _Verdad, Roxas?_ – asiento – _Este año por fin entraremos. Les ganaremos a todos, y uno de los dos será el campeón! –_

Desde pequeños, el sueño de Hayner y el mío fue ese: entrar al torneo y ganar la copa.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Fue difícil, pero logramos convencer a mi padre que me dejara venir...Al igual que a Riku y a Kairi, Naminé le tuvo que contar que hizo. Gracias al cielo no la acuso con su padre, aparte de que no le habla porque, según él, es su rival, pero yo sé que le gusta, no sé porque se hace el difícil; Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, es probable que no la castigara como a mí, su padre es buena onda; Lo malo es que, la condición para dejarme venir, fue estar acompañado de Donald!

- _Twilight Town se ve muy tranquilo_ – se queja Kairi al bajar del tren.

- _Sí, es tranquilo, pero también es agradable_ – le respondo.

- _Claro…Demasiada tranquilidad me harta!_ – dice en puchero.

- _Pues entonces para que viniste? Te hubieras quedado en casa_ –

_- Que? Y perderme tus momentos "a solas" con Roxas?_ –

- _Pues me gustaría que mis momentos "a solas" fueran a solas_ – le respondo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- _Oye, Riku, trajiste la cámara? –_ le pregunta Naminé.

- _Sí, hermanita, aquí la traigo –_

- _Eh? Para que quieren una cámara?_ – les pregunto confundido.

- _Para nada_ – me responden todos, acepto Donald, a la vez con malicia. Oh, oh, esa respuesta no me gusto para nada!

_- Oigan…no pensarán…?_ – lentamente comienzo a caminar hacía atrás. Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

- _No, no. Crees que vamos a tomarte fotos comprometedoras con Roxas y venderlas a un buen precio a las chicas Yaoi del pueblo? _– pregunta Kairi simulando haberla ofendido.

- _Nos crees capaces de eso?_ – pregunta Riku igual que Kairi.

- _Eh…sí!_ – me hecho a correr en dirección a la plaza.

- _Sora!_ – alcanzo a oír a Donald llamándome molesto, y a Riku que comenzó a perseguirme.

- _Sora! No corras! –_

- _Pues no me persigas!_ – doy vuelta en una esquina, y, sin querer, tropiezo con alguien y caigo de espaldas al suelo. Riku me alcanza.

- _Sora, di "Riku, no me tomes foto_" – después de decirme esto, el muy maldito me toma foto yo aun estando en el suelo.

- _Sora, estas bien?_ – escucho una voz familiar, volteo y veo que es Pence, quien me ayuda a levantarme, ya que a mi hermano no se le dio la gana hacerlo por estar viendo como quedo la foto es su cámara digital

- _Gracias, Pence –_

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Esperábamos a que Pence regresara con más información sobre el torneo. Cuando llego, vemos que no regresa solo, viene con Sora y un chico de cabello plateado.

Sora, al verme, corre hacia mí y se me hecha encima. Una reacción que me pareció muy linda.

- _Hola, Roxas! Me extrañaste?_ – apoya su frente contra la mía. Al tener su rostro tan cerca, me sonrojo.

- _Con que este es Roxas_ – dice el chico que acompaña a Sora – _Ahora entiendo por que estabas tan desesperado por volverlo a ver_ – comienza a reír mientras acaricia la cabeza de Sora de forma un poco brusca.

- _Cuidado que me despeinas_ – le dice en tono juguetón - _Ah, oigan, l__es presento a Riku, es el hermano mayor de Naminé y…_ –

- _Y próximamente el de Sora_ – le completa – _Y bien, como su hermano mayor es mi deber protegerlo de cualquier peligro, y ese peligro eres tú_ – me señala amenazante.

- _Riku, no empieces_ – le dice Sora divertido.

- _Cuales son tus intenciones con mi hermanito? Si lo lastimas te daré una paliza que jamás olvidaras!_ - Después de su amenaza me toma de las manos y me dice – _Ahora, es todo tuyo. Cuando se casen, te lo llevas a vivir lejos, sí? – _ante esto, nadie pudo evitar reír un poco, aceptó Hayner, que parecía molesto.

_- Riku, por que no mejor vas a fuera a ver que encuentras?_ –

- _Hmm? Que aguafiestas eres. Bueno, voy a ir a buscar a las chicas y al pato antes de que nos regañen _– Riku sale del lugar.

- _Hey, Sora. Roxas nos dijo que eres un bien espadachín, que incluso le ganaste_ – comenta Olette, mientras yo me pongo un poco nervioso.

- _Eso les dijo?_ – ríe levemente, y se abraza a mí haciéndome sonrojarme algo apenado – _Pues…, solo les diré que sé como sostener una espada_ – dice con modestia. Yo sé que es muy bueno, pero, al parecer, no le gusta eso de presumir, al igual que a mí.

_- Jeje. En ese caso, deberías participar en el torneo_ –

- _Uh? Que torneo? –_ pregunta curioso.

- _Es un torneo donde los mejores espadachines del pueblo se enfrentan. En realidad es algo así como un festival, no tiene mucha importancia, pero, entre los chicos del pueblo, sí lo tiene_ - le explica Pence mientras él escucha atento – _No te gustaría entrar con Roxas y Hayner? –_

- _Puedo?_ – Pence le asiente – _Riku también podría entrar?_ –

- _Pensé que solo gente del pueblo puede participar…-_ dice Hayner como de mal humor.

_- Sí, era una regla que solo gente del pueblo participara, pero la quitaron hace unos años. Así que, Sora, que dices, participaras? –_ le insiste Olette. El me voltea ver dudoso.

**Continuara…**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Me parece que no es necesario mencionar quien es el padre de Riku y Naminé, xD, a menos claro que aun no se hayan dado cuenta, x3, si es así, no se preocupen, en el siguiente cap probablemente salga, xD**

**Creen que sería conveniente que Sora entrara al torneo, o.o**

**Si les gusto el cap, dejen reviews, n.n**


	5. Comienzan los celos

**Wow! Esta historia ha gustado más de lo que esperaba, n.n**

**hiromi koizumi, Sí! Los dos son muy cutes! Espero sigas leyendo mi fic, n.n  
yuka, Gracias! Sí, cuanta intimidad tienen, xD. je, En este cap sabras quien es el padre de ellos, x3  
Ysha-Chan, A mí también me trae ideas, xD, Bueno, aquí la continuacion, espero te guste, x3  
Goldengirl-neko, Jeje, gracias, n.n. Espero lo sigas leyendo.  
HaldamirElf, Jaja, este fic no es de mucho romance, o sí? En todo caso gracias, n.n. Dejame decirte que no soy muy buena con fic romanticos, xDu  
Neko Roxas, Aquí esta la continuacion, xD  
**

* * *

Pence y Olette me estuvieron insistiendo en que entrara a un torneo, iba a decirles que sí entraría pero, al ver como Hayner me miraba, dude, así que solo les dije que lo pensaría. Ese chico esta comenzando a incomodarme. 

Después de un rato de platicar, al fin nos dejaron solos. Y le pregunte a Roxas que si quería ser mi novio, él se sonrojo mucho, aww! Se veía tan lindo!; y me dijo que sí!

Ahora, como novios oficiales, deberíamos por lo menos tener una cita, no? Lo invite por una nieve, adoro las nieves; pero él tuvo que pagar porque "misteriosamente" se desapareció mi cartera. Ya veras, Riku…

- _Oye, dame, no te la acabes!_ - le digo al ver que tenía bastante rato de no darme nieve.

_- Hey, yo la compre. Si quiero no te doy_ – me responde simulado estar molesto.

- _No me importa! Dame!_ – le sigo el juego.

- _Te doy solo si me das un beso_ – ante esto me sonrojo.

- _Jeje, esta bien…-_ me le acerco para darle el beso, pero siento como que alguien nos vigilan, así que volteo y veo una "sospechosa" cámara digital entre los arbustos…Por que no nos dejan en paz? Pero no les voy a dar gusto. Así que el beso se lo di en la mejilla - _Que, Roxas? Que quieres ir a otro sitio?_ – lo tomo de la mano y corro para alejarme de la cámara.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Estaba a punto de besarme cuando mira hacia otro lado, como buscando algo. Dirijo mi vista hacia donde miraba y veo….una cámara en los arbustos? Después el me besa en la mejilla, y me toma de la mano para correr. Entramos a un callejón. Sora mira hacia los lados y después hacia mí.

- _Parece que ya no hay peligro_ - me dice con una sonrisa. Y lo acorralo a la pared con mis brazos aun esperando lo que le pedí.

_- Y mi beso?_ – me acerco a su rostro. Jamás creí que me atrevería a hacer eso…

- _Jeje, ya te lo di. ¿Y mi nieve?_ – me responde juguetón.

- _Pero fue en la mejilla_ – le digo casi en puchero. Eso sonó algo infantil viniendo de mí.

- _Pues no especificaste donde_ – se abraza a mi cuello – _Pero si quieres otro…-_ junta sus labios con los míos…Me encantan sus besos! Pero nos vimos interrumpidos…

_- Hey! Aquí están!_ – nos señala una chica pelirroja y luego se nos acerca _– Ah, este es Roxas? –_

- _Sí_ – contesta Sora con voz irritada mientras recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho.

- _Kairi! Si o no Roxas es una lindura!_ – le comenta Riku a la pelirroja. De cuando acá todos opinan que soy lindo?

- _Uff! Claro! Esta justo como me lo receto el doctor_ – dice mirándome con malicia.

- _Hey! Este es mío!_ – le grita aferrándose a mí.

_- Jeje! Tranquilo! Ya lo sé. Solo quería ver como te encelas_ – le aparecen estrellas en los ojos.

- _Jovencitos! Ya es hora de retirarnos_! – dice Donald casi gritando.

_- Que? Tan rápido?_ – pregunta Naminé en protesta – _Ni siquiera vimos como se besan! _– nos señala a Sora y a mí con su dedo índice. Antes esto me sonrojo un poco.

- _Es cierto!_ – asienten todos menos Hayner y Donald. Eh…, no creí que mis amigos quisieran ver eso.

- _Que rápido ni que nada! Les di 3 horas a pesar de que sus padres les dieron 2!_ – se cruza de brazos molesto.

_-…Es cierto_ – dice Sora suspirando.

- _Ohhh…!_ – dicen sus amigos a le vez resignados.

Hmm…antes de que se vaya, olvidé preguntarle algo.

- _Sora, participaras en el torneo? Quisiera la revancha de la vez pasada_ -

- _Je, podemos tener la revancha cuando tú quieras_ – me toma del rostro como si tratara con un niño pequeño – _En el torneo lo único que haría sería humillarte públicamente_ – me dice de manera juguetona. Y después me da un beso cerca de los labios. Me supongo que fue así porque los demás nos miraban curiosos esperando que fuera en la boca.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Antes de que Sora se fuera, me dijo que mañana vendría por mí para llevarme a Hollow Bastion, me pareció buena idea.

_- Y en donde vive, eh?_ – me preguntan curiosos.

_- En Hollow Bastion_ –

- _Ehh? En serio!_ – me pregunta Pence, al parecer algo sorprendido.

- _Sí, por que?_ – pregunto extrañado por esa reacción.

- _No, por nada. Solo que en Hollow Bastion es donde viven los guerreros más fuertes del reino –_

- _Sí?_ – pregunto sin saber muy bien de que habla.

- _Sí. El rey Mickey dio de recompensa ese pueblo a los que lucharon en la guerra contra los Heartless, así que actualmente ahí viven hijos y nietos de esos guerreros. Sí lo sabías, no? –_ me pregunta creyendo que no lo sabía.

_- Eh, sí. Solo que no sabía que ese fuera el pueblo_ – me defiendo. Sí lo sé, solo que no soy tan fanático de la historia como Pence – _Eso explica por que Sora es tan buen espadachín _– digo casi en murmullo.

- _Y que fue lo que hicieron todo el rato que se desaparecieron, eh?_ – me pregunta Olette con cierto tono de diversión en su voz.

- _Ehmm…_- estuve a punto de contestar, pero me dio algo de pena…

- _Bueno, si no quieres no nos digas. Pero ya son novios, no?_ – me pregunta Pence igual que Olette. Yo solo asentí si poder evitar dar una pequeña risa.

- _Ah! Por eso te ves tan risueño!_ – ríe. Después Hayner sale de cuarto azotando la puerta con mucha fuerza.

- _Oigan, que le pasa a Hayner? Parece molesto por algo. Hablaré con él…-_

- _No!_ – exclaman ambos a la vez.

- _No te preocupes! No esta molesto por nada!_ – dice mientras me tapa la puerta donde esta apunto de salir para ir con Hayner.

- _Seguro? –_ pregunto no muy convencido.

_- Sí, él esta bien…solo que…solo que…- _balbucea nerviosa.

- _Solo que Seifer también estará en el torneo! Sí, eso. Y tú sabes la rivalidad que tiene con él –_

- _Ahh…por eso_ – bueno, creo que no es nada de que preocuparme, supongo…

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

- _Por que no? Anda! Déjame entrar al torneo, por favor!_ - le suplico a mi padre casi de rodillas. Pensaba no ir al torneo, pero no sé que tiene Naminé que siempre acaba convenciéndome.

- _Ya te dije que no! Aun estas castigado_ -

_- Si quieres auméntame el castigo, pero por favor déjame ir!_ – ahora sí me arrodillo.

_- Eso no te servirá de nada, así que levante_ – se cruza de brazos.

- _Esta bien…–_ me levanto resignado. Que le cuesta dejarme ir?

- _Cloud, déjalo hacer lo que quiera, si no, cuando crezca no te respetara_ – dice Sephiroth mientras entra a la sala – _Eso es lo que hago con Riku y Naminé, y son buenos niños _–

- _Aja!_ – asiento riendo. Lo apoyo! _– Hazle caso a Sephi!_ –

- _En primera: Sora, no me digas que hacer. En segunda: Tú no me digas como educar a mi hijo _– señala a Sephiroth – _En tercera: como demonios entraste?_ –

_- Donald me dejo entrar _– comienza a caminar hacia papa – _Y claro que te digo como educarlo, ya que pronto va a ser mi hijo también, no? _– uy! Lo abraza de la cintura – _Sora, yo te doy permiso_ –

- _Gracias, papi!_ – al decir eso, corro hacia la salida.

- _Oye! Aun no hemos terminado de hablar!_ – me alcanza a gritar con dificultad mientras "trata" de zafarse de Sephiroth. Jeje, mejor los dejo solos…

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Hey, Sora. Cloud te dio permiso de participar?_ - me pregunta Riku mientras limpia su espada.

- _No, pero tu papá sí_ – le respondo sonriendo.

- _Bien!_ – ríe – _Ah, por cierto, Tidus y Wakka también quieren participar en el torneo_ –

- _Y a esos quien los invito?_ –

- _Ni idea, pero ya sabes como son de anexados_ –

- _Eh? Un torneo? Donde!_ – nos pregunta Yuffie que iba pasando acompañada de Selphie por la banqueta frente a nosotros.

- _Para que quieres saber, metiche?_ – le pregunta con enfado.

- _Como que para que?_ – pone sus manos en su cintura molesta.

- _Nosotras queremos participar también!_ – le completa Selphie.

- _Y que vas a hacer? Ahorcarlos con tu cuerda de saltar?_ – le pregunta en burla.

- _Sí…-_ responde con sarcasmo – _Y a ti será el primero que ahorcare si no te callas!_ – saca su cuerda amenazante dirigiéndola hacia Riku.

- _Esta bien. No aguantas nada_ – con los ojos entre cerrados.

- _Será en Twilight Town, este sábado_ – les digo.

- _En Twilight Town? Por que quieren entrar a un torneo de otro pueblo?_ – me pregunta Yuffie extrañada.

- _Ese es el pueblo donde vive el novio de Sora_ – le responde Riku.

- _Ah, Roxas, no? Entiendo_ – me guiña un ojo. Eh…, parece que ya todos mis amigos se enteraron. Je, aunque no me sorprende; Kairi y Naminé suelen hablar de más.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Si les gusto este cap, dejen reviews, n.n**


	6. Conociendo a los amigos xD

**Perdonen el retrazo! Problemas con la escuela, n.nU**

**miavid, Perdón, tarde en actualizar. Espero que aun así lo sigas leyendo, n.nU  
hiromi koizumi, seh, no lo dejan en paz. Y sí, que se aguente! xD  
MisaoQ.Q, Sí! Cloud es cute! No te preocupes, estoy segura que ya tendrá su oportunidad de darle una buena paliza, x3  
goldengirlneko, tarde pero aquí esta la continuacion, xDu  
neko roxas, CloudXLeon? Eso me sorprendio más a mí! xDu. De hecho con el quien más lo emparejan es con Sephiroth y otro wey que no conozco, xD. Sobre lo del lemon...no escribo lemon, n.nU  
HaldamirElf, Me alegra que te guste! Espero lo sigas leyendo, n.n  
Saph-spanish-chan, Jeje, gracias, xD  
Kairi Minamoto, Gracias! Me halage que te guste! SoraXRoxas me parecen lindos, aunque me gusta más SoraXRiku. n.n. Tampoco me gusta me gusta SoraXKairi, xD**

* * *

Llegué a Twilight, y lo primero que hice, ya que es lo único que vine hacer aquí, fue buscar a Roxas. Mientras caminaba por un callejón me tope con…Hayner, el chico de la mirada extraña. 

- _Ah…Sora, podría hablar contigo?_ – me pregunta con un raro tono en su voz. Yo solo asentí, aunque no muy convencido – _Te reto! Te reto a una pelea!_ – me dice mientras me apunta con su dedo índice, eso me sorprendió mucho.

_- Que? por que_? – le pregunto confundido.

- _Por que ambos estamos tras el mismo chico_ – Eh…eso no sonó muy bien – _Siempre me ha gustado Roxas, y no dejare que alguien me lo quite sin una batalla primero_ – me dice desafiante.

- _Un momento, insinúas que te gusta mi novio? –_

- _…No lo insinuó, te lo acabo de decir!_ – me mira como si acabara de preguntar una estupidez. Que? hasta horita capte lo que me dijo…

- _Cuando y donde?_ – pregunto tratando de sonar serio.

- _Sábado, en el torneo. Es probable que nos toque enfrentarnos, si no, al terminarse_ –

- _Que pasa si ganas?_ – eh…no quisiera saber la respuesta.

- _No te preocupes…Se cuanto te quiere Roxas; Si gano solo haré lo posible por separarlos, auque estoy conciente de que tal vez me sea imposible, pero valdrá la pena el intento. Si ganas, aceptaré su relación. Que dices? Trato hecho?_ –

- _Umm…_- dudo un poco. Pero estoy seguro de que podré ganarle! – _he..hecho_ – en ese instante ambos nos matábamos con la mirada. Pobre Hayner, no lo culpo porque le guste mi novio, o sea, quien se puede resistir a los ojos azules y el rostro de ángel que tiene Roxas?

- _Quien ese tu amiguito, Hayner?_ – después de casi darnos un infarto del susto por la inesperada interrupción, volteamos hacia donde provenía la voz, y veo que es de un muchacho que traía un gorro tipo cholo.

- _Eso no te interesa_ – le responde de manera un poco agresiva. Parece que no se llevan.

- _Uh, que delicado andas hoy_ – dice en forma burlona – _Claro que me interesa, el castaño es atractivo _– dice mirándome…ehm…no me gusta como me esta mirando. Y después comienza a caminar hacia mí – _Cual es tu nombre, lindura? –_

- _No lo molestes!_ – le grita Hayner poniéndose frente a él.

_- Tranquilo, no le haré nada malo_ – ríe maliciosamente, y lo hace bruscamente aun lado haciéndolo caer. Luego me toma del brazo jalándome hacia él, intente zafarme pero no pude.

_- Oye, suéltame!_ – buen momento para no haber traído mi espada…

- _Te soltaré solo si me das un beso_ – acerca peligrosamente su rostro al mío. Con mi brazo libre intento hacerlo para atrás con dificultad sin lograr mucho. Este chico es fuerte.

_- Déjalo en paz, Seifer _– Ah! Roxas! Corre hacia nosotros y lo empuja.

- _Esta bien, Sora?_ – antes de contestarle, me abraza y me besa! Jeje, eso me hizo sentir como doncella rescatada del peligro. Creo que estoy ruborizado!

- _Sora?_ – se equilibra – _Lindo nombre_ – ríe - _No tenía idea de que era tu novio, Roxas. Te ganaste la lotería_ – dice como si no hubiera pasado nada en los segundos anteriores. Y se va por donde vino.

- _Roxas! Me salvaste, gracias_ – lo beso cariñosamente. Envídiame, Hayner!

- _No necesitas agradecerme. Nunca dejaría que alguien, además de mí, te bese_ – acaricia mi mejilla. Me gusta cuando hace eso - _Ah, Hayner, no te había visto_ – le dice algo apenado al notar su presencia.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Vaya…, no tenía idea de que a Seifer le gustaran los chicos. No importa, mientras no se vuelva a acercar a Sora no habrá problema. Uy, no había visto a Hayner.

- _Ya estas listo para irnos?_ – me pregunta Sora con una sonrisa.

- _Claro –_ le contesto mientras ayudo a Hayner a pararse.

- _Que se diviertan_ – nos dice Hayner, mirando a Sora en forma desafiante? Eh, debe ser mi imaginación…Así que fuimos hacia la estación de trenes donde nos estaba esperando Donald cruzado de brazos.

Durante el recorrido Sora se quedo dormido acostado en mis piernas, aww! Se veía tan lindo; y acariciaba su cabello. A ratos miraba el paisaje de la ventana. Fue un viaje tranquilo. Aunque Donald me estuvo contando lo bastante hiperactivo que es Sora y que esa es la razón por la cual lo tiene que estar cuidando.

Al llegar, desperté a Sora como pude ya que no se quería levantar. Y cuando salimos del tren, nos topamos con las miradas curiosas de varios chicos, entre ellos, la pelirroja y sus hermanos.

- _Miren, ese es Roxas!_ – dice Riku señalándome. Que acaso no sabe que eso es de mala educación?

- _Vaya que sí es guapo!_ – dice una chica de cabello negro y corto mientras ella y los otros chicos se nos acercaban.

- _Ejem! Déjame presentarnos_ – me dice una chica castaña cortésmente – _Somos amigos de tu novio aquí presente, y estamos felices por su relación que apoyamos completamente, además de que…-_

- _Hay, no maches!_ – le interrumpe un chico rubio - _Nomás dile nuestros nombres y ya, así de sencillo! –_

_- Tidus! No interrumpas a alguien cuando esta hablando!_ – le reprende la de cabello negro con las manos en la cintura.

_- No me regañes!_ – dice casi llorando.

- _Ok, por esta vez le doy la razón…El rubio fastidiosos_ - lo señala – _se llama Tidus, el menso de allá –_ señala a un chico pelirrojo que traía una pelota _– es Wakka. La rara de aquí a mi lado es Yuffie; Kairi, Naminé, y Riku, me supongo, ya los conoces; y yo soy la linda Selphie_ – sonríe haciendo una reverencia con su vestido.

- _Me dijiste rara?_ – la mira con los ojos entre cerrados.

- _Eh, sí, algún problema? –_

- _Sí…-_ se cruza de brazos.

_- En que iba?_ – la ignora – _Ah, sí! Les quería preguntar que quien quieren que sea la madrina de bodas? Me encantaría ser yo!_ – Eh? Apenas somos novios y ya nos quieren casar? Aunque no me desagrada la idea…

- _Que?_ – grita Naminé asustando a todos por tal grito – _Yo los junté, yo tengo que ser la madrina!_ – dice en puchero.

_- Y que tiene? Yo quiero serlo! –_

- _Hey, chicas, no se pelee!_ – dice Wakka poniéndose en medio de ambas tratando de calmarlas. Entonces Riku y Tidus se ponen a gritar:

- _Pelea! Pelea!_ – después las otras dos chicas se unen a ellos.

- _Aprovechemos que están distraídos_ – me dice Sora tomándome de la mano, y comenzamos a correr seguidos por Donald.

Llegamos a una especie de mansión. Me sorprendió saber que esa era la casa de Sora, aunque, bueno, no sé por que me sorprendo si es casi obvio que tenga una casa así viviendo en Hollow Bastion. Entramos a su casa y caminamos hacia la sala donde casi me desmayo! Era cierto lo que me había dicho, es hijo de Cloud, uno de los mejores guerreros del reino, aparte de ser el ídolo de Hayner y mío desde pequeños! Y también que Riku y Naminé son hijos de Sephiroth, otro famoso guerrero!; al verlos me dieron ganas de pedirles autógrafos y toda clase de tonterías que pide un fan, aunque preferí no hacerlo en ese momento ya que…

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Al entrar a casa vi a mis padres "jugando a las atrapadas", esa es la forma más leve que hallo para decir que Sephi persigue a papá cuando se pone cariñoso con él.

- _Aléjate de mí!_ – le grita a Sephi mientras corre y lo esquiva. Mhh…, y a mí que me regaña por corre en el sala.

_- Por que?! Solo quiero darte un beso!_ – se le hecha encima.

- _No! Déjame en paz! _– trata de empujarlo varias veces, y después comienza a besarlo, aww! No entiendo por que mi padre es tan tímido…Ah! Por poco me olvido de mi novio! Mejor nos vamos de aquí antes de que se den cuenta que ya llegamos, no quiero interrumpirlos.

_- Eh…, Roxas! Vamos a mi cuarto!_ – le digo en voz baja mientras lo tomo de la muñeca.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Entramos a su cuarto. Je, esta más desordenado que el mío; y cierra la puerta bajo llave, eso me puso ehhm…algo nervioso. Y se vuelve hacía a mí con una sonrisa angelical que después se convirtió en maliciosa…

_- Al fin solos…-_ me murmura al oído provocándome un escalofrío que me hizo tiritar levemente. Y de forma sutil me empuja hacia atrás haciéndome caer sobre su cama y…y comienza a besarme de la manera más dulce de como lo ha hecho antes, además de que sentí su lengua jugando con la mía. Ante esto, le respondí abrazándolo y deslizando mis dedos sobre su cabello. Se siente bien tenerlo tan cerca…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Pues no estoy segura de que les guste el cap. La verdad es que lo escribí con algo de presion...Detesto la escuela! T.T**

**Si de casualidad les gusto el fic; dejen reviews, n.n**


	7. La imprudencia no tiene limites o,oU

**Bien! Por fin pude actualizar! T.T  
Trate de alargar un poco más el fic como muchas lo pidieron. Espero les guste. x3**

**hiromi koizumi, lo siento, pero ya haz de saber que no escribo escenas fuertes, n//nU. Y sí! Cloud y Sephi son super cutes! n.n  
goldengirl neko, gracias! n.n  
Mia vid. Sí, la escuala me tiene muy atareada, ú.uU, hize un poco más largo este cap en compensación del cap pasado, x3. Sí, también me encanta esa parte! xD  
HaldamirElf, gracias por la bienvenida! xD, sí, la escual es horrible, T.T. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap anterior! nOn.  
MisaoQ.Q. Sí! A mí también me gusto que lo persiguiera! xD. Seh, ese tipo es un pervertido! Ah, por cierto, como has estado? Espero que bien! xDu, casi no he podido entrar al msn, y cuando entro no estas, ú.u  
Ysha-Chan, gracias! Espero que este cap no te paresca muy corto, n.n. Sí! También quisiera verlos ya casados! nOn. Sí, bueno, el amor necesita obstaculos para hacerse más fuerte, x3  
hannah hm. Ahh!! Que halago, n///n. Muchas gracias! Para mi es un honor que mis lectores les gusten mis fics! nOn  
Seph-spanish-chan, Lo siento, ya he escrito más de una vez que no escribo lemon, perdón, n.ñU. Espero que aun así sigas leyando el fic. n.n**

* * *

Anoche…, anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida! Tuve sensaciones que jamás había sentido antes…fue algo…genial, mágico, especial, no sé como describirlo bien. Me alegra haber compartido ese momento con Sora. Pero hubo un pequeño problema al día siguiente, o sea hoy en la mañana; mi hermana me llamo al celular dándome de gritos. 

- _Roxas!! Donde estas! _- me pregunta Larxene con voz bastante preocupada.

- _…este_ – estaba a punto de contestar pero me calla con sus chillidos.

- _Estaba tan preocupada por ti! Ayer no llegaste a dormir! Por un momento creía que te había pasado algo!_ –

- _Eh, Roxas…quien es?_ – pregunta Sora despertando.

- _Mi hermana…–_ contesto casi en susurro y vuelvo al celular – _Estoy en Hollow Bastion, con Sora –_

- _Sora?...Ah, sí, tu novio. Pero eso no significa que no llegaras a casa! Tonto! A la próxima si quiera avisa! _- su tono de voz cambio de irritado a triste, eso me hizo sentir culpable…- _Roxas, tú y Axel son lo único que me quedan, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso, de acuerdo? –_

- _Eh, sí…lo siento –_

- _Como sea, no importa. Te daré hasta las 3 de la tarde para que llegues. Me saludas a Sora _– me dice más tranquila, y cuelga.

Vaya…desde que murieron nuestros padres ella es más responsable y madura, incluso, hasta admite cuando se preocupa por mí…

- _Roxas…por que tienes los ojos rojos?_ – me saca Sora de mis pensamientos, y, al voltear a verlo, me sonrojo al notar que…pues que estamos emm… en su cuarto, solos, en su cama, juntos, desnudos; además de que la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana les daba un toque tentador y sensual a su inocente rostro. Mi nariz estuvo a punto de chorrear sangre, pero pude contenerme.

- _No es nada! Solo una basurita…-_ tallo mis ojos.

- _Eso espero…Ah! Parece que ayer no pudimos ver el pueblo, jeje_ – dice rascándose la cabeza, y se abalanza sobre mí para besarme.– _Que tal si te lo muestro hoy?_ – me sonríe dulcemente.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Aww! Ayer fue la mejor noche de mi corta vida! Siento que cada día quiero más a Roxas! Pero pasó algo raro, cuando termina su llamada, sus ojos se enrojecieron un poco, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, eso no me gusto así que le di uno de mis encantadores besos a ver si eso lo animaba y funciono. Auch! Creo que debo evitar hacer movimientos bruscos…

Antes de salir de casa, aparte de vestimos primero, le presente ya formalmente a mi padre y a Sephi que de "pura casualidad" ya se encontraba visitándonos, de seguro se quedo "a dormir" igual que Roxas. Después de desayunar los deliciosos hot-cakes que hace Goofy salimos. Ya afuera nos encontramos con mis hermanos y algunos de mis amigos. Todos se ofrecieron a ayudarme a mostrarle el pueblo a Roxas…bola de metiches. Caminamos hacia la plaza mientras los demás se la pasaron avergonzándome frente a él, auque sé que no lo hacían de mala fe…o eso creo.

- _No les creas! Están borrachos!_ – le digo a Roxas cuando mis hermanos empezaron a contar cosas más bochornosas!

- _Sí, estamos borrachos y drogados_ – me contesta Riku con los ojos entrecerrados ofendido. Hipócrita, el que debería estar ofendido soy yo!

- _Ya, ya, Sora_ – me dice Naminé dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda – _Ya no vamos a decir nada, ok? Mejor hay que seguir con lo que haríamos desde un principio_ – sonríe.

- _Creí que humillar a Sora es lo que haríamos todo el día_ –

- _Tidus!_ – Kairi le da un codazo. Que lindos amigos tengo…

- _Umm…oye, Sora. Por que caminas raro?_ – Me pregunta Riku con una sonrisa entre burlona y maliciosa. Ante esto Roxas y yo nos sonrojamos mucho.

- _Eh…yo caminar raro?_ – toso un poco – _No, que va!_ –

- _Esta bien. Quizás sea mi imaginación, eh?_ – comienza a darme codazos leves.

- _Uy, ahora que Riku lo menciona, Sora, sí caminas raro!_ – me dice Selphie curiosa. Y los demás nos miran a Roxas y a mí con rostros pervertidos. Afortunadamente en ese momento llegamos al taller de Cid quien estaba haciéndole modificaciones y no se que cuanta cosa a su Gummi Ship.

- _Hola, abuelo Cid!_ – le saludamos todos de buena forma al verlo salir de su taller.

- _Ya dejen de decirme abuelo! Mocosos malcriados!_ – después de decir eso, mira a Roxas curioso – _Eh? Tienen un nuevo amigo? –_

- _Es el novio de Sora!_ – contestan las chicas risueñas.

- _Ah, su novio? Bien, Sora_ – me da un golpecito, según él, en forma cariñosa en la cabeza dejándome casi desmayado.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

El tal Cid le dio una "palmadita" en la cabeza haciéndolo caer, suerte que lo alcanzo antes de que cayera al piso.

- _Me llamo Roxas_ – le saludo de mano y el me da un fuerte apretón, auch!

- _Cid Highwind, el gran piloto de esa belleza_ – señala una nave desarmada, debe estarla reparando o algo así.

- _Sí! Además nos cuenta cuentos de __Disney antes de dormir!_ – dice Tidus muy animado.

- _Que? Eso es mentira! Les cuento sucesos históricos que pasaron en la guerra de los Heartless!_ – reprocha cruzado de brazos.

- _Sí, claro, abuelo_ – dice Wakka burlón.

- _Perdónalo, Roxas, El pobre cree que participo en la guerra de los Heartless_ – nos secretea Riku burlón pero intencionalmente en voz alta – _El viejo tiene mucha imaginación. Y a veces olvida tomarse la pastilla para el hashaimer_ –

- _Hey, tú, mocoso! Oí eso!_ – le grita amenazante.

- _Uy! Que miedo! Que me vas a hacer? Golpearme con tu bastón?_ – dice con una sonrisa cínica, lo demás no pueden evitar reír, incluyéndome Sé que lo que hace es una falta de respeto pero es gracioso! – _Ah! Y ya no soy un mocoso, tengo 16 años_ – se cruza de brazos.

- _Pues actúas como un niño de 5_ – responde con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ahí todos estallamos a carcajadas.

_- Por que no te vas a dormir, eh?_ – contesta enojado.

- _Mide tus palabras, "jovencito", o te acuso con tu padre!_ –

- _Como si le tuviera miedo al vejete de mi padre_ – se cruza de brazos e ignorando a Cid.

- _Pues deberías tenerle aunque sea respeto_ – todos volteamos a ver donde provenía la voz, era de un muchacho casi idéntico a Riku pero mayor.

- _Hey, Kadaj, puedes llevarte a estos mocosos de aquí?_ – le pregunta Cid suspirando con fastidio.

- _Um…esta bien. Vengan, muchachos, vamos al Bar a molestar a Tifa que el abuelo Cid en estos momentos esta muy ocupado!_ – dice animado.

- _Tú también me dirás "abuelo"!_ –

- _Quien es el güerito? _- me señala.

- _Se llama Roxas, y es mi novio!_ – responde Sora mientras se abraza a mí de manera cariñosa.

- _Tú novio?_ – pregunta sorprendido.

- _Sí! No son una linda pareja?_ – preguntan las 3 chicas a la vez.

- _Sí, se ve tiernos_ – sonríe – _Bien por ti, Sora. He de decirles que creí que el primero que tendría pareja es Riku, bueno, de hecho siempre creí que embarazaría a una inocente niña y les obligarían a casarse al igual que a su padre_ – dice pensativo.

- _Tío! No hay necesidad de recordarme que soy producto de unas cuantas cervezas_ – dice con una gota estilo anime mientras un aura azul lo rodea.

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

Después de molestar a Cid se dirigieron a la taberna a visitar a Tifa, dueña del establecimiento y hermana mayor de Yuffie.

Al entrar al lugar se acercaron a la barra.

- _Hola, chicos, que los trae por aquí?_ – pregunta la mujer pelinegra mientras limpia un vaso de vidrio.

- _Nada en especial, solo a molestar_ – contesta el rubio pequeño de manera un poco imprudente.

_- Tidus!_ – el pelirrojo le da un zape – _Si vas a abrir el hocico pa decir tonterías mejor ni hables –_

- _Mira, Tifa, el pequeño Strife ya tiene novio!_ – dice Kadaj a la vez que empuja a Sora y a Roxas hacia la barra.

- _Ah! Este es Roxas?_ – lo mira y le sonríe – _Eres justo como te describió Yuffie_ – en ese momento, como si fuese invocada, aparece la pelinegra.

- _Hola, amigos!_ – saluda saliendo de una puerta mientras traía una escoba en la mano.

- _Hola, Yuffie_ – dicen casi todos en unísono.

- _Vaya, siempre creí que el primero en tener novio o novia sería Riku_ – comenta Tifa pensativa – _Bueno, en realidad creía que haría lo mismo que su padre_ –

- _Otra que me lo recuerda_ – dice inclinado tocando el piso con su dedo índice.

- _Ya, ya_ – Naminé le da varias palmaditas a su hermano mayor tratando de calmarlo.

- _Para ti es fácil, fuiste hecha ya en matrimonio_ – dice esto mientras a la rubia le cae una gota estilo anime.

- _Y dime, Roxas, eres fuerte?_ – deja el vaso para comenzar a limpiar otro.

- _Uh? –_

- _Bueno, disculpa que te pregunte, pero estoy casi segura de que Sora te llevara a los entrenamientos –_

- _Oh! Claro, lo olvidaba!_ – grita de repente el castaño – _Roxas, quisieras entrenar con nosotros! –_ pone ojos de perrito abandonado.

_- Claro_ – le sonríe – _Y para que entrenan?_ – pregunta con algo de curiosidad.

- _Para ser tan fuertes como nuestros padres! – _le contesta Wakka en forma jovial.

- _Sí! Yo quiero ser igual o más fuerte que mi madre!_ – dice la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

- _Además, siempre hay que estar preparados; también es por si hay otra guerra como la de los Heartless _– termina la pelirroja.

- _Exacto, aparte de que así los mantenemos ocupados para que no hagan travesuras_ – dice Tifa riendo. Después mira el reloj de pared – _Ah, ya son las 12, más vale que se vayan a entrenar. Ya saben que a Leon y a Cloud no les gusta que los hagan esperar_ –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Ya se fueron los mocosos?_ – pregunta el hombre rubio mientras asoma su cabeza dentro del bar.

- _Sí, Cid. Puedes pasar sin ninguna preocupación_ – responde la pelinegra divertida.

- _Ah! Genial_ – entra al lugar más tranquilo – _Esos niños me sacan de quicio! Mira que llamarme abuelo! Ni siquiera paso de los 40 años…_- toma asiento junto a la barra.

- _Oh, vamos! Solo están jugando. Tú sabes que los niños solo dicen lo que ven_ – dice Kadaj sin mejorar mucho su humor.

- _Mejor cállate_ – vuelve su vista hacia Tifa – _Hey, no sueles estar distraída, que te pasa? _– pregunta a verla con la mirada perdida.

- _Este…solo pensaba_ – contesta sin mirarlos.

- _En que?_ – preguntan ambos intrigados.

- _Nada importante_ – cabecea un poco – _Solo que…cada que recuerdo la guerra de los Heartless…, tanta destrucción, heridos, los muertos…Me pregunto si preparar a los chicos es necesario. O sea, dudo que haya otra guerra así…_- termina de decir preocupada.

- _Sí, bueno…., tampoco creo que sea necesario. Les dimos una buena paliza, estoy seguro de que no regresaran por más. Pero por lo menos así los muchachos no andan desmadreando cosas a lo tonto _– dice sin mucho interés.

- _Te preocupas de más_ – comenta el peliplateado a la vez que juega Pac-man en su celular.

- _Tal vez tengan razón_ – contesta no muy convencida.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Llegue cansado a casa después del duro entrenamiento de unas 2 horas, creo, que tuvimos con el padre de Sora y el de Selphie, y Larxene me termino de regañar por lo de la mañana. Después me bañe y me fui a dormir por el resto de la tarde y toda la noche aguardando el día de mañana el torneo. Espero que Sora y yo nos enfrentemos.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap y que no se les haya hecho muy corto. Pero ya saben que por la escuela, por ahora, no doy para más. Perdonen. ú.uU  
Aunque creo que el proximo cap no tardare tanto en publicarlo.**

**Cual queja, comentario, halago, mentada de madre; dejen reviews! x3U**


	8. Comienzo del torneo

**Bueno, creo que sí tarde algo en publicarlo.**

**hiromi koizumi, jeje, muchas grecias n.n  
goldengirl-neko, xD, sí, pobre Riku, y dime, tú quien crees que sería su novio ideal? o.o  
HaldamirElf, gracias! Sí, esa parte también me gusta! xD  
hannah-hm, eh...sorry por no haber puesto detalles, n.nU, Bueno, Sora no penso en lo que le dijo Hayner porque estaba muy ocupado con Roxas y con que sus amigos dejaran de humillarlo, x3  
Mikael Mudou, Muchas gracias! No importa que hayas tardado. Espero recivir más reviews tuyos, n.n  
rizaa-chaan, jaja! Perdón, es que no escribo lemons, n.ñU. Pero me alegra que te gusto mucho mi fic! Te suguiero que jueges Kingdom Hearts, es un buen juego, creo que te gustará y más si te gusta Disney, x3**

* * *

Que bien! Como Donald tiene asuntos personales que hacer, mi padre es quien nos esta acompañando! Así no seremos regañados cada cinco minutos por cualquier tontería. 

Cuando llegamos a Twilight Town vi a Roxas esperándome sentado en una de las bancas. En cuanto salí, corrí hacia él y me le eche encima para besarlo, aprovechando que los demás aun no bajaban del tren y que Hayner estaba a su lado de pegoste. Después fuimos hacia la plaza donde iba a ser el torneo.

Ah! Lo que me faltaba! En cuanto llegamos muchas chicas fans de los bishonen se nos acercaron en bola y comenzaron a gritar cosas un tanto no apta para menores, y lo peor es que varias se la pasaron acosándonos incluso a mi padre, genial, ahora hay como 20 chicas que quieren ser mis madrastras…Solo le doy gracias a Dios que Sephi ni vino porque si no se armaría una grande.

Lo que somos Wakka, Yuffie, Riku y yo no tuvimos problemas para entrar pero Tidus y Selphie sí ya que no contábamos con que solo podían entrar chicos de 15 años en adelante.

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

_- Por que?!_ – preguntan ambos a la vez.

_- Eso es injusto!_ – dice la castaña molesta.

_- Es verdad!_ – le apoya el rubio.

_- Lo siento, niños, las reglas son las reglas_ (brillante observación xD) _y deben ser respetadas_ – les dice el señor que inscribe a los participantes.

- _Eso también es verdad _– suspira desanimada.

- _Pero yo quería entrar!_ – grita Tidus y se pone a llorar, Selphie hace lo mismo.

- _No! Por favor no lloren!_ – dice el hombre sintiéndose mal y algo desesperado – _Ya sé! Les propongo algo! –_ dejan de llorar – _Verán, últimamente he tenido algo de gripa y tengo problemas para alzar mucho la voz, así que…-_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- Oigan, donde están Tidus y Selphie?_ – pregunta el pelirrojo mirando a su alrededor buscándolos.

_- A lo mejor se fueron a llorar a otra parte_ – comenta Riku burlón.

_- Sora, crees que nos toque enfrentarnos?_ – le pregunta el rubio.

- _Es casi seguro, y si es así no me tentare el corazón, de acuerdo?_ – dice con una sonrisa picara y mirada desafiante.

_- Jeje, de acuerdo. Lo mismo digo_ – estuvieron a punto de darse un beso si no fuera porque el rubio de ojos cafés los interrumpió.

_- Hey, tortolitos. Están listos para perder frente a mí? –_

- _Ya quisieras_ – contesta Roxas juguetón. Hayner sonríe divertido, y su sonrisa cambia a cínica al voltear hacia el castaño.

- _Y tú que me dices, Sora? –_

- _Puedo vencerte fácilmente_ – afirma serio. Ante esto, el rubio ojiazul se queda extrañado por el comportamiento de ambos.

- _Hey, chicos! Ya van a decir contra quienes pelearemos!_ – les grita la pelinegra desde el puesto donde están los resultados. Y todos lo participantes, en total 8, se acercaron a escuchar.

_- Bien, chicos, les diré contra quienes competirán. La selección fue echa al depositar sus nombres escritos en un papel en una urna y los sacamos al azar_ – dice el hombre, y después de aclarar un poco su garganta – _Y así quedaron. Primera pelea: Sora vs. Demyx; Segunda pelea: Hayner vs. Wakka; Tercera pelea: Roxas vs. Yuffie; y Cuarta pelea: Seifer vs. Riku. El torneo comenzara en una hora, mientras tanto pueden irse preparando o comprar recuerditos en el puesto de al lado_ – sonríe. (publicidad barata x3)

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

Después de que nos dijeron contra quien nos tocaba pelear, presente ya formalmente a Sora a mi hermana y su novio. Estaban tan fascinados con Sora que hasta nos dieron unas especies de consejos de pareja que me arrepiento de no haberme tapado los oídos cuando presentí que debía hacerlo…

Luego de la vergüenza que pasamos, Sora me pidió que fuéramos a otro sitio para estar mejor, ya que el lugar estaba infestado de chicas que buscan chicos guapos y fans del Yaoi. Si nos llegaran a ver…je, no quiero recordar lo de hace rato o pensar en que otra cosas nos harían…

Twilight Town será una cuidad tranquila y a veces aburrida, pero tiene un ventaja de que casi todo el día parece un hermoso atardecer, que ayudó en mucho cuando Sora y yo subimos a los techos de los edificios para estar solos; era una vista encantadora y bastante romántica. Lo que hicimos durante lo que nos quedo de tiempo fue estar abrazados y platicar, ah, y claro que también hubo besos de por medio.

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

_- Oigan, han visto a Cloud? –_ pregunta el hombre de largo cabello plateado al entrar al bar.

- _Eh!? No te dijo que acompañaría a los niños al torneo?_ – le dice la pelinegra sin sorprenderse realmente.

- _Hmp! Me dijo que Donald los iba a llevar_ – suspira irritado.

- _Jaja, tu novio ya se quiere deshacer de ti_ – comenta Kadaj burlón, y recibe un zape por parte del su hermano mayor – _Auch! Ya, perdón. Que delicado estas_ – dice mientras se soba donde recibió el golpe.

- _Con que Cloud cree que me le voy a quitar de encima? Eso lo veremos!_ – sale del bar para ir a buscarlo.

Acto seguido entra al establecimiento una mujer de cabello color castaño oscuro.

- _Hey! Es cierto que Sora tiene novio?_ – pregunta con brillos en los ojos.

-_ Sí_ – contesta Tifa con una sonrisa.

- _Aww! Que lindo! Me alegra que Sora sigua los pasos de sus padres!_ – dice como la hyper fan del Yaoi que es – _Y como es, eh? Es guapo, lindo, feo?_ –

- _Es rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa encantadora _– contesta enumerando – _Y bastante atractivo –_

- _Rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa encantadora?...Vaya, tiene los mismo gustos que su madre_ – comenta pensativa.

- _Jeje, cierto…–_

- _Solo esperemos que no se obsesione con él como Aerith con Strife_ –

_- Kadaj!_ – le llaman la atención ambas mujeres.

_- Ni se te ocurra decir eso frente a Cloud o Sephiroth_ – dice alarmada.

- _Rinoa tiene razón; y mucho menos delante de Sora! –_

- _Ya, lo siento!_ – dice fastidiado, después de pensarlo se calma – _No se preocupen, no quisiera que mi sobrinito sepa la clase de madre que tuvo, sería…-_

_- Sería algo doloroso para él_ - completa la pelinegra con un suspiro.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

La hora ha pasado, así que los participantes se reunieron en el centro de la plaza donde había una explanada que sería usada para los combates. Alrededor de ella estaba llena de chicos y chicas que fueron para apoyar a sus peleadores favoritos, además de las fanáticas de los Bishonen y Yaoi.

Para sorpresa de todos, el rubio y la castaña estaban arriba de la explanada como narradores…

- _Buenas tardes damas, caballeros y fans del Yaoi!_ – antes esto las fans gritan eufóricas para hacerse notar en el publico - _Seguramente esperaban que nuestro anfitrión fuera el amable señor pero no, no lo será este día por motivos de salud –_

- _Oye, que hacen los chicos ahí?_ – la rubia le pregunta sorprendida a su amiga, quienes se encontraban en el publico.

- _Ni idea, pero Selphie sabe como animar_ – contesta la pelirroja.

- _Así que me presento: mi nombre es Selphie Lionheart, y el rubio hiperactivo de aquí a mi lado es Tidus Kinneas que me ayudara a narrar cada encuentro!_ – varias chicas gritan encantadas al notarlo en el escenario – _Y primero daremos las reglas del torneo! Solo son tres –_

- _La numero uno es: nada de golpes bajos_ – empieza el rubio.

_- La dos: nada de insultos –_

- _Y la tres: no hacer trampas –_

_- Sencillas, no? Si no las siguen serán descalificados y automáticamente su contrincante ganara la pelea. Y sin más preámbulos les presentamos la primera pelea! –_

- _Les presentaremos a los primeros dos participantes_ – Tidus saca un papel y se pone a leerlo - _Nacido en esta cuidad. Tiene 17 años de edad. Y segundo lugar del año pasado; Demyx Dincht! _– casi la mitad de las chicas gritan su nombre emocionadas levantando carteles y banderitas.

_- Oh, chicas del publico! Ya vieron que bombón!_ – dice boquiabierta refiriéndose al rubio de ojos verdes – _Y miren que sonrisa! –_

- _Em…Selphie!_ – le llama el ojiazul.

- _Ah, sí, perdón –_ saca una tarjeta – _De Hollow Bastion. Con 15 años de edad. Y primera participación; Sora Strife -_

Al ver a Sora, y reconocer su apellido, entre el los espectadores hubo murmullos que después se convirtieron en piropos algo…

- _Pero que lindo!_ – comenzaron a decir varias personas.

_- Me gustaría tenerte en mi cama! –_

_- Se mi novio! –_

Ante los pedidos de la gente, el pobre de Sora se sonrojo un poco sintiéndose algo agobiado, mientras tanto su padre se preocupaba de que no fuera a perder concentración por eso; Riku y Wakka se morían de risa…Ah, sí! Y a Roxas casi le da un ataque de celos.

- _Ejem! Querida concurrencia! Les pedimos de la forma más amable que guardes silencio para dar paso a la primera batalla!_ – dice la castaña al ver al su amigo en aprietos.

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

Sé que soy lindo y todo eso…pero esto es demasiado! Gracias a Dios que Selphie los callo! Después del alboroto Tidus hizo cuenta regresiva para comenzar la pelea.

Me lancé con todo hacia mi adversario. Él contuvo mi ataque, me parece que con algo de dificultad, ya que descuido su defensa, así que aproveche para hacer un golpe rápido. Aunque por haberme confiado recibí un golpe al mismo tiempo que yo le daba, solo que a mí no me afecto tanto como a él.

- _Y el ganador es Sora!_ – gritan Tidus y Selphie por sus micrófonos casi dejándome sordo. Ante esto el publico me gritaba cosas peores!

Me baje como pude del escenario, es que estaba paralizado de nervios.

- _Sora, estas bien? _– me pregunta Roxas tomándome de lo hombros.

- _Yo…-_ me le hecho encima – _No quiero volver a subir allá!_ – luego me abraza.

- _Tranquilo_ – dice a la vez que acariciaba mi espalda. Se sentía tan bien, hasta que a Hayner se le ocurrió ser mal tercio, eso ya se le volvió costumbre…

- _Hey, Sora, no me digas que le tienes miedo a los escenarios?_ – me pregunta en un tono burlón que casi hace que lo golpee!

_- Claro que no_ – le contesto de la manera más seria e indiferente que pude.

- _Vaya, es bueno oír eso. No quisiera ganarle a Wakka para después ganarte por falta_ –

_- Hmp, no pienso dejarte las cosas tan fáciles –_

- _Me alegro por eso_ – sonríe – _Bien, me toca pelear_ – se va.

- _Umm…Sora, te cae mal Hayner?_ – esta pregunta me tomo un poco por sorpresa, pero alcance a inventarme algo.

- _No! Roxas, como crees? Por que lo dices?_ – trato de no escucharme nervioso.

_- Bueno, por lo de horita…-_ me mira algo confundido.

_- No, es solo…es que, es por el torneo! Eso! Tú sabes, no? Este ambiente es perfecto para estarnos retando_ - trato de sonreír de lo más natural.

- _Eso tiene sentido_ – me toma de la barbilla y me besa. Uff! La verdad es que Hayner no me cae mal, pero cuando se trata de Roxas haré lo que sea necesario. Además el dijo que nos dejaría en paz cuando le ganara, y pienso vencerlo.

* * *

**Bien, no sé si sepa, pero uno de mis sueños es ser escritora. Y con este fic estoy intentando poner más trama poco a poco (como si fuera un tipo de novela x3) Espero que les agrade como lo estoy haciendo.**

**Quejas, sugerencias, opiniones; dejen reviews, x3**


	9. Lo que menos imaginas

**Bueno, este cap lo hice con algo de prisa ya que el lunes ya entro a la prepa. No es justo! La maldita huelga me quito 1 mes de vacaciones! T.T**

**MisaoQ.Q. seh! en uno de esos cap ya se enfretan xD. Oye! Tenemos semanas sin hablar y la otra vez te caiste o no se que te desconectaste T.T  
goldengirl-neko. este...yo no me imagino a Riku de uke n.ñU. Y la verdad no tenía pensado ponerle pareja en este fic, pero si hayas a alguien, puedo considerarlo x3  
HaldamirElf. Ah! Muchas gracias! Es bueno saber que alguien nota mi esfuerzo :3  
rizaa-chan. jeje, gracias n.n  
Kio-Slazar. Ah, pues gracias! Y no, no escribo Lemons, y he aclarado eso en la mayoria de los cap de este fic n.ñU.**_

* * *

_

_- Y el ganador es Hayner Tilmitt! –_ gritan Tidus y Selphie a la vez.

Para mi fortuna, o desgracia, Hayner le gano a Wakka. Fue una pelea justa. Roxas, Riku y Yuffie fueron a felicitarle su triunfo mientras que yo fui con Wakka que se veía algo desanimado.

- _Estas bien? -_

- _Sí, supongo_ – suspira – _No sé, pero por alguna razón no me siento como creo que debería sentirme –_

- _Es porque te esforzaste! Sabes que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo! No ganaste, pero diste todo, y eso es lo que cuenta_ – le sonrío.

- _Gracias, Sora! Siempre es bueno oír tu forma tan positiva de hablar _– me sonríe de vuelta _– Si no fueras novio de Roxas te pediría que fueras el mío!_ – me guiña el ojo. Jeje, a él le gusta bromear de esa forma.

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

Cuando iba a felicitar a Wakka por haber dado una buena pelea lo vi platicando muy a gusto con Sora. Para ser sincero eso no me gusto…No! No estoy celoso, bueno, un poco. Es que cuando oí gritar a esas locas del publico…ah! Ya no confió en nadie que este cerca de él.

- _Hey, Roxas!_ – me llama Yuffie muy energética _– Nos toca en enfrentarnos!_ -

- _Ah! Espero que ganes!_ – me dice Sora, y después me da un beso de buena suerte.

- _Que tal si me das otro?_ – lo tomo fuerte de la cintura.

- _Eres un bribón!_ – me dice antes de darme otro más largo que el anterior.

_- Ow! Que envidia! Yo quisiera tener a alguien que me consienta así!_ – grita Yuffie mientras nos señala de manera acusadora con su dedo índice. Y no pudimos evitar sonrojarnos.

Después de eso, ella y yo subimos a la explanada.

- _Nacido en este pueblo. Tiene 15 años de edad. Y esta es su primera participación; Roxas Trepe!_ - me presenta Selphie. Mis amigos y varias chicas que conozco, que van en mi prepa, me apoyaron echándome porras.

- _Nacida en Radiant Garden, pero actualmente vive en Hollow Bastion. Con 16 años de edad y primera participación; Yuffie Lockhart! _– Tidus la presenta.

Nuestra pelea no fue fácil, claro que tampoco la gran cosa. Solo que no lograba tocarla, en primera porque ella es una chica…

- _Vamos, Roxas! El que sea una mujer no es impedimento para que no tengamos una buena pelea! _- sonríe _– Te doy permiso –_ yo asentí más tranquilo. Ah, y la segunda cosa es que es muy ágil. Pero logre vencerla.

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

- _Es hora de la ultima pelea de la primera parte del torneo! _– dice la castaña animada.

- _De esta cuidad. Con 17 años de edad y actual campeón: Seifer Almasy! –_

_- Originario de The world that never was, pero actualmente establecido en Hollow Bastion. Con 16 años de edad. Y primera participación; Riku Jenova! –_

Ambos adversarios suben al escenario. La gente del público literalmente se les salía la baba al ver a dos chicos tan sexys frente a ellos.

_- Hay, Dios! Miren que muchachos tenemos aquí? A que son sexys, no?_ - tanto Riku como Seifer, por el comentario de la ojiverde, dedicaron una sonrisa encantadora al publico haciéndolos enloquecer.

- _Vaya chico. Sí que eres atractivo_ – le comenta Seifer al peliplateado mientras lo tijerea.

- _Estas tratando de ligarme?_ – pregunta de manera incrédula, aunque enviándole una mirada coqueta.

- _Tal vez –_

- _Jeje, lo siento, galán. No eres mi tipo_ – dice al momento que se lanza al ataque.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Wow! Los patrocinadores nos han hecho saber a Tidus y a mí que este es uno de los mejores torneos que ha habido en mucho tiempo! –_ el publico grita animoso dando entender que eso era cierto, por lo menos para ellos – _Por ahora se dará un intermedio de unos 30 minutos para ustedes y los participantes que quedan, que son Sora, Hayner, Roxas y Riku, descansen para sus próximas batallas. Pero no se preocupe, durante esta madia hora podrán disfrutar de una función en la cual _– lee una tarjeta - _Ah! No lo puedo creer! _– le brillan los ojos - _Cantará para nosotros una chica que, con tan solo 14 años de edad, tiene 2 discos y es reconocida casi mundialmente; Yuna Loire!_ - la artista mencionada sube al escenario a cantar. El publico grita y chifla de alegría, además que el pequeño rubio se queda embobado al verla.

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily…_

- _Yuna! Oh, por Dios! Ella es mi cantante favorita! _– grita el castaño casi dando de saltos y en el mismo estado de fan que Selphie.

- _En verdad?_ – le pregunta Roxas esperando una afirmación.

- _Sí!_ –

_- Entonces, te gustaría un autógrafo de ella? –_

- _Claro!...pero como lo consigo?_ – se queda pensativo.

- _Solo hay que pedírselo_ –

- _Como estas tan seguro que me lo dará?_ – pregunta al verlo tan confiado.

- _Porque ella no le niega nada a sus fans y mucho menos a sus familiares_ –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Eh, Yuna! -_

- _Roxas-chan!_ – lo abraza – _Hace cuanto que no nos vemos? –_

- _Casi un año_ –

_- Cierto!_ – se percata del castaño y bruscamente hace aun lado al rubio – _Uy, quien es este chico tan kawai! –_

- _Es Sora, mi novio_ – el mencionado saluda con la mano levantada con algo de timidez. La chica parpadea un par de veces y después…

- _Ahhhh! Es más adorable de lo que me dijiste por teléfono!_ – dice mientras le manosea las majillas como si fuera un crío – _Que cosa más linda! Podría comerlo a besos!_ – el castaño, como pudo, logro zafarse.

- _Emm…gracias_ – dice algo atontado por tanto pellizco.

- _Ops, perdona por eso!_ – dice apenada – _No puedo evitarlo cuando veo a un bishonen como tú! Oh, primito, que envida me das!_ – dice con algunas lagrimitas en los ojos y moviendo sus brazos a gran velocidad de arriba hacia abajo.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Que será ese alboroto?_ – se pregunta mentalmente el rubio al ver correr y gritar como desquiciadas a varia muchachas. Y su respuesta fue ver a su prometido siendo perseguido por ellas _– Ay…-_ ante esto intentó esconderse en algún sitio, pero fue inútil, su novio logro verlo, que corrió hacia él tomándolo del brazo para ocultarse en un callejón que estaba por ahí cerca.

- _Seph! Que haces aquí!_ – le interroga en voz baja para que las fans no los descubran.

- _Este…_- agarra aire varias veces mientras está sentado en el suelo – _Más bien, que haces tú aquí! –_ dice molesto _– Dijiste que los traería Donald! –_

_- Shhh….Baja la voz! –_ le reprende – _Y no te dije nada porque, una de dos: O no me dejabas venir, o me acompañabas y matarías a cualquiera que se me acercara! Celoso!_ – se lo restriega.

- _Oye, si me hubieras dicho te dejaba venir_ – dice tratando de sonar convincente.

- _Oh, claro. Cállate que ni tú te la crees_ – lo mira con los ojos entornados.

- _Pues como quieres? Después de haber visto a la ola de locas! Además…–_ abraza al rubio aferrándose a él, y le susurra al oído – _Y tú eres solamente mío!_ – le muerde levemente la oreja. Cloud se sonroja.

- _Hey, suéltame, me lastimas!_ – dice nervioso (pretexto ¬w¬)

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Tidus, que haces?_ - le pregunta la pelirroja.

- _Este…nomás aquí espiado a…_- se da cuenta de lo que dijo – _ejem! Digo, viendo nomás el alrededor –_

- _Estas espiando a Yuna!_ – exclama Naminé divertida.

- _Depende de quien sea Yuna…-_ dice confundido.

- _La chica que esta manoseando a Sora_ – le señala Kairi impaciente.

_- Ah sí…ehh…es bonita –_ dice tratando de no mirarla.

- _Vamos! Háblale!_ – incita la de cabello blondo.

- _No! Ella es una súper estrella y yo…ni siquiera he oído sus CD!_ – dice cabizbajo.

_- Bueno…si quieres puedo…-_

- _No! Naminé, sé que con Sora funciono muy bien pero no quiero que metas mano en la memoria de Yuna_ –

- _Entonces háblale!_ – ambas le gritan a la vez mientras lo toman de los brazos y lo empujan hacia la dirección que miraba anteriormente - _Y de paso nos traes su autógrafo –_ sonríen.

El pobrecito de Tidus no logro balancearse a tiempo cayendo al suelo casi de boca cerca de la niña de ojos bicolor.

- _Uy, estas bien?_ - le pregunta a la vez que le extiende su mano para ayudarle.

- _Eh!_ – se ruboriza _- Sí. Gracias_ – le acepta la mano.

- _Mira, Naminé! Se están viendo a lo ojos! –_

- _Sí! Que romántico_ – ambas suspiran risueñas.

- _Hey, muchachas, que ven?_ – pregunta Selphie curiosa.

- _Shh! Cállate_ – le regaña la pelirroja – _Y mira_ – le señala lo que ven.

- _Vaya golpazo que te diste_ – ríe - _Como te llamas, eh?_ – pregunta amablemente.

- _Me llamo Tidus…_- dice con timidez – _Oye, cantas muy bonito_ – le dice apenado

- _Muchas gracias. Eres un fan?_ – pregunta con curiosidad.

- _Eh…bueno, para serte sincero es la primera vez que oigo cantar_ – dice avergonzado.

- _Ah! Que bien, con eso me basta!_ – sonríe.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Estas listo, Sora? Ya casi es nuestro turno_ - le pregunta Hayner.

- _Sí. Espero que des una buena pelea_ – dice desafiante.

_- Lo mismo espero de ti –_

_- Eh? Oigan…no creen que se están tomando esto muy enserio?_ – ambos chicos lo voltean a ver desconcertados habiendo olvidado por un momento que él estaba presente.

- _Sí, bueno. Roxas, tienes razón_ – dice el castaño – _Es que, ya te dije, con este ambiente me dan ganas de retar a todo mundo. No es lo mismo que tú sientes Hayner, eh, eh?_ – le da un par de codazos "de manera amistosa".

- _Por supuesto!_ – contesta con una sonrisa forzada. Y le regresa los codazos.

- _Eh…ok_ – los mira tratando de convencerse de lo que dicen.

- _Ah, miren! Va a volver a cantar Yuna!_ – dice el castaño emocionado. Toma la muñeca de su novio y van hacia el escenario para oírla cantar. Hayner iba a acompañarlos pero se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombro.

- _Hey, Hayner_ – le da unas palmaditas.

- _Que quieres, Seifer?_ – le pregunta enfadado.

- _En unos minutos peleas, no?_ – acerca su boca a su oído para susurrarle – _Buena suerte –_ y rápidamente le besa la mejilla.

- _Oye, que demo…!_ – se ruboriza a tal grado que su cara estaba totalmente roja.

- _Jaja! Linda reacción! Nos vemos luego_ – le guiña un ojo.

- _Lamentamos que Yuna no pueda cantar más para nosotros! Pero ya comenzará la segunda parte de torneo. La primera pelea será entre Sora Strife contra Hayner Tilmitt!_ – anuncia la castaña.

* * *

**Lamento que este cap este algo corto T.T**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews n.n**


	10. Cosas del amor

**Como ya es costumbre, disculpen la tardanza. La prepa enserio sí que no me deja hacer nada! Apenas si he podido seguir este fic y otro de SephirothXCloud, uno nuevo que no hace mucho publique; se llama "Primer Amor" y como la mayoria de mis fics, es de humor. Espero les interese leerlo, x3**

**Goldengirl-neko, bueno, como ya te dije, no tenía pensado ponerle novio, por eso, desde un principio, ya había juntado todas las posibles parejas, xDu. Jeje, sorry, n.nU. Aunque Wakka parece que le quedaría bien,¬w¬...nah, solo jugaba, xD  
miavid, jeje, gracias! Espero seguir teniendo reviews tuyos, n.n  
Ysha-Chan, Sí, bueno, en este cap se van a enfretar. Espero te agrade, no soy buena escribiendo peleas n.ñU. Sobre lo de Seifer...si ****quieres saberlo descubrelo en este cap, xD**

* * *

Cuando subimos a la explanada Hayner se veía nervioso, miraba hacia los dados desorientado. Dudo mucho que sea por la pelea… 

- _Estas listo, Hayner?_ – trato de intimidarlo más de lo que esta. Que? eso me daría una ventaja.

- _S…sí! _– se pone en pose de pelea, y yo también.

- _tres…dos…uno…empiecen!_ – dicen Selphie y Tidus a la vez.

Ambos nos lanzamos a la ataque al mismo tiempo, esto causo que chocáramos nuestras "espadas", que en realidad son unos palos azules que no dañan ni a un bebé; logre apartar la suya con algo de dificultad. Recibí muchos golpes pero, gracias a su estado de nerviosismo, sus movimientos eran algo torpes, que yo aproveché para usarlos en su contra.

- _Señoras y señores! Esta pelea se esta poniendo buena!_ - comenta Selphie muy emocionada, o por lo menos es como lo percibí.

Esto esta comenzado a cansarme…, demonios, hace rato Hayner me tiro un golpe que me cubrí con el brazo izquierdo, al principio sentí dolor pero ahora y ya ni siento mi brazo. Me siento mareado…Lo bueno es que ya casi lo venzo, o eso creo. Después de un par de intentos, por fin le di uno de mis mejores golpes que al parecer lo dejo algo aturdido, y entonces le doy en golpe final.

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

Hayner cae al suelo, y cuando los pequeños anuncian al ganador, Sora cae cansado de rodillas; los dos respirado agitadamente. Y las fans gritaban encantadas sus nombres.

Cuando el castaño intento levantarse no lo logro, estaba fatigado. Así que Tidus, como pudo, lo ayudo a bajar mientras que Wakka, que estaba más cerca de escenario, a Hayner; ya abajo, Roxas fue por su auxilio.

- _Sora, estas bien?_ - le pregunta inquieto.

_- Sí, creo_ – contesta algo mareado.

- _La siguiente pelea es de Roxas Trepe contra Riku Jenova!_ – dice el rubio por su micrófono.

- _El ganador de esta pelea luchara por el trofeo con el que gano en la pelea pasada_ – continua la castaña.

- _Me toca luchar. Seguro que estas bien? _– acaricia su cabello de forma cariñosa.

- _Ah! Roxas, adoro cuando te preocupas por mí! _– lo abraza – _Pero estoy bien. Anda, ve y pelea –_

- _De acuerdo…Por cierto, felicidades por ganar_ – le besa en los labios por varios segundos y después sube a la explanada.

- _Sora! Muchas felicitaciones!_ – le felicitaron sus amigos. Luego su padre, al notar que se veía mal, le hizo muchas preguntas sobre su salud.

- _Sí, papá, estoy bien. Solo me siento un poco mareado_ –sonríe de manera poco forzada.

- _Ya, Cloud, Sora esta bien, solo esta cansado. Ese Hayner le dio buena pelea_ – le dice el hombre peliplateado cruzado de brazos.

- _Eh, Sephy _- parpadea un par de veces - _No sabía que ibas a venir_ –

- _Ni yo_ – contesta viendo feo a su prometido.

- _Hey, deja de mirarme así que ya te dije mis razones…._- y entre tosidos fingidos y voz baja dice – _Celoso…_ –

- _Oye! No soy celoso! _- se defiende – _Solo algunas veces…-_

- _Eso es lo que crees. Nunca me dejas ir a ningún sitio si no me acompañas tú o los niños! –_

- _Pues claro que no! Que tal si algún pervertido te rapta!_ –

- _Que, que? El único pervertido aquí eres tú!_ – mientras que este par se dispuso a "practicar" sus discusiones maritales, por cuarta o quinta vez en el día; el castaño fue a hablar con su adversario que estaba sentado en una banca. Caminaba a paso lento porque sentía como que se iba a desmayar.

- _Enhorabuena, Sora_ – dice antes de que el castaño pare de caminar – _Me ganaste justamente. Y haz pasado mi prueba _– sonríe levemente.

- _Como?_ – confundido.

- _Jeje, siento haber hecho aquella apuesta, pero solo era una pequeña prueba. Aparte de que quería saber que bueno eres peleado, era para ver si eras merecedor de Roxas. No iba a permitir que el chico que me gusta tuviera de novio a alguien que no valiera la pena –_

- _Dime, y…valgo la pena?_ – pregunta curioso.

- _Yo creo que sí. Nunca había tenido una pelea que me haya cansado tanto, ni siquiera me puedo mover, por tú culpa me siento fatal! _– ambos ríen – _Espero que me perdones por haber estado provocándote –_

- _Je…No hay problema. Me imagino que no lo hacías por mala fe_ –

_- Sora…, promete que harás feliz a Roxas, de acuerdo? He visto como varias veces chicas le han roto el corazón…y yo por cobarde sin poder hacer nada, mas que consolarle como amigo…-_

- _Hayner…-_ en ese instante comprendió su preocupación por Roxas – _Claro. Pero eso no hace falta prometerlo_ – ríe levemente y regresa a ver la pelea actual. El rubio sonríe un rato sabiendo que el muchacho de sus sueños queda en buenas manos, y luego su expresión cambia a triste.

- _Te encuentras bien?_ – a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo, Hayner se levanta rápidamente de la banca al escuchar la voz del ojiverde.

- _Imbécil! No te vuelvas a aparecer por detrás, casi me matas de un susto!_ – le grita agitado poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

- _Ja, perdona, solo quise ver que tal estas_ – simula haberse ofendido.

- _Como si te importara…–_ reprocha en voz baja.

- _Dijiste algo?_ – pregunta aunque sí alcanzo oír, solo que quería cerciorarse.

- _Este, no nada!_ – se pone nervioso – _Sabes? Creo que Pence me esta hablado así que adiós –_

- _El haberte deseado buena suerte no te funciona del todo, no?_ – se sonroja al recordar como Seifer le deseo suerte hace unos 20 minutos.

- _E…eso parece…-_ dice tratando de disimular la desilusión que le causo haber perdido a pesar del beso. El chico mayor nota eso con cierto agrado.

- _Lamento eso…-_ se acerca al rubio y con tono sensual en su voz le pregunta – _Crees que hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarlo? _– eso basto para que Hayner se ruborizara totalmente de nuevo.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Al parecer su pelea con Hayner fue demasiando intensa, y más porque tenía la presión de la falsa apuesta. Su cuerpo entero le dolía y sentía que su cabeza estaba apunto de estallar. Lo peor del caso es que si seguía así no iba a poder luchar contra Roxas que hace unos minutos anunciaron su triunfo contra el peliplateado.

- _Hermanito, que tienes?_ – le pregunta la chica de cabello blondo – _Estas muy pálido!_ -

- _No es nada, solo me duele un poco la cabeza…-_ responde sentado apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, tapando su rostro con ambas manos y respirando agitadamente.

- _No te ves nada bien!...le voy a decir a mis padres!_ – la rubia corre hacia donde se encontraban. Y rápidamente llega el hombre rubio con el castaño.

- _Lo ves, no estas bien_ – le reprende su padre mientras le toma la temperatura con su mano – _Tienes fiebre…-_

- _Que? No puede ser! Pero tengo que pelear!_ – dice sobresaltado.

- _Ni hablar de eso. Nos vamos a casa _– dice de manera autoritaria.

- _Pero…!_ – antes de poder decir algo comienza a toser. Cloud se arrodilla frente a él y lo toma por las mejillas.

- _Sora, solo es un simple torneo, además ya has ganado varios_ –

- _No es por eso; es por Roxas, le prometí que lucharíamos aquí_ – dice con los ojos llorosos. Su padre sonríe sutilmente.

- _Entiendo…, pero así no podrás luchar. En este estado le será muy fácil ganarte. No crees que sería injusto para ambos? _– el castaño cabecea dándole la razón, aunque sintiéndose derrotado por dentro – _Les diré a lo chicos que anuncien tu retiro_ – se levanta, caricia la cabeza de Sora y se va.

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

La pelea contra Riku, en definitiva, fue más difícil que la de Yuffie. Para mi fortuna, su padre lo estuvo…eh…digamos "ayudándolo" gritándole de cosas. Eso me dio ventaja ya que lo desconcentraba bastante.

- _Papá, puedes callarte!_ - le grita Riku mientras luchábamos.

- _Oye, a mí no me callas! Tenme más respeto! –_ wow, que bien se llevan…

- _Ok, perdón!_ – sarcasmo de su parte. Ahí fue cuando lo desequilibre al golpearlo en la rodilla y lo ataque con todo.

Al bajar de escenario, Naminé nos dice que Sora se sentía mal, nos señalo donde estaba y fuimos para allá. Vi a Sora respirando con dificultad y su rostro estaba algo enrojado. Me preocupo bastante.

- _Sora!_ – me siento su lado y lo tomo de las manos – _Como estas? -_

- _Pues...me duele la cabeza, tengo frío y siento que me voy a romper, pero bien, estoy bien –_ me sonríe, hago lo mismo. Su sentido del humor al menos esta intacto – _Roxas…, lo siento, no podré luchar…_- me dice, al parecer, apenado.

- _No hay problema, puedes humillarme cualquier otro día, no?_ – el asiente divertido.

- _Y que hay de trofeo? –_

- _Me importas más tú_ – me mira con sus ojos hechos como de brillantes cristales, y me abraza acurrucándose en mi cuello.

- _Vaya, espero que no te hayas enfermado por lo de ayer…–_ comenta Riku avergonzado.

- _Que paso ayer?_ – pregunto con curiosidad.

- _Nada…solo que a Riku se le ocurrió la gran idea de jugar a la guerra de agua a la 11: 00 de la noche fuera de casa con todo y el frío que hacia _– contesta simulado no tener importancia.

- _Oye, yo no te obligue a jugar_ – se justifica, cruzado de brazos.

- _Y que? Aun así me mojaste cuando te dije que no quería jugar; tuve que vengarme_ – ríe y luego comienza a toser un poco.

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

El público se decepciono al saber que la ultima, y más espera, pelea no se llevaría acabo por motivos de salud. No falto quien protestara, así que la prima de Roxas, Yuna, intento arreglar eso cantando algunas canciones más, eso funciono casi del todo.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

La mujer pelinegra se encontraba atendiendo su bar, estaba limpiado algunos vasos dándole la espalda a la puerta cuando…

- _Tifa…_- la chica voltea rápidamente al conocer la voz de quien le hablaba.

- _Zack?_ – lo mira sorprendida – _Cuando llegaste?_ –

_- Je, primero se pregunta "como has estado", no? –_ ríe entre dientes.

- _Ah, sí, jeje, perdón_ – le cae una gota estilo anime.

- _Llegue hace unas horas_ – contesta la pregunta – _Tifa…_- la mira seriamente – _Han regresado…-_

- _Como?_ - lo mira confusa, al entender se alarma – _No…Eso no puede ser verdad! Tonto! No juegues con eso!_ –– sus ojos comienzan humedecerse.

- _Disculpa que te lo diga pero_… – dice sintiéndose mal por la chica – _Los Heartless regresaron –_

- _Como lo sabes?_ – las mejillas se le llenan de lagrimas desesperadas.

- _No estoy completamente seguro pero…las personas comienzan a desaparecer de nuevo…_–

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Cuando la pequeña de ojos bicolor termino de cantar, paso poco tiempo para que el publico regresaran a sus casas, insatisfechos pero aun así contentos por tan buenas batallas. Claro que las fans no se fueron sin antes pedir autógrafos a la cantante y a los participantes.

Ahora se encontraban en la estación de trenes despidiéndose.

- _Oh! Pobre Sora!_ – le dice la muchacha rubia de ojos verdes – _Yo quería verte luchar contra Roxas –_

- _Sí, igual yo_ – comenta Yuna.

- _Bueno, chicas, será para otra ocasión_ – sonríe levemente.

- _Sí, mejor descansa. No quiero que mi cuñado se muera de una simple gripa_ – ríe.

- _Larxene, no digas ese tipo de cosas_ – le reprende su hermano menor.

- _Jaja, tienes razón_ – acaricia su cabello de manera un poco brusca.

- _No te preocupes, Roxas, estaré bien_ – lo toma de los hombros y lo jala hacia él para besarlo – _Te llamaré cuando llegue_ – luego de eso sube al tren con ayuda de Riku.

- _Eh…Yuna_ – le habla con timidez.

- _Ah, Tidus-kun. Espero que volvamos a vernos. Me has caído muy bien_ – le lanza una linda sonrisa.

- _Lo mismo digo… _– se ruboriza.

- _Seph…Tengo un mal presentimiento…-_ dice preocupado mientras estos esperan a que todos los menores suban al tren.

- _También yo_ – dice intranquilo – _Crees que sean ellos…?_ –

- …_Espero que no_- contesta mientras un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

Pido disculpas a mis lectores(as). Me imagino que querían leer una batalla entre Sora y Roxas..., lo lamento, pero mi pobre corazón no aguanto esa idea (además de que soy un asco escribiendo peleas ¬.¬U) **

Dudas, quejas, mentadas de madre, opiniones, comentarios; dejen reviews, n.ñ


	11. Uno que otro recuerdo

**Sí, ya sé, como tardo en actualizar. Maldita prepa, T.T**

**Goldengirl-neko. Jejeje. n.ñU...Um...bien, gracias por el review. Pero, como ya te mencione, Riku no tendrá pareja en este fic. Es que ya te dije que no pensaba ponerle, así que ya uni a los que tenía que unir, entre ellos los que mencionaste. Quizas no me explique bien o algo, pero Axel en este fic es el novio de Larxenne, y Leon el padre de Selphie xDu, en cuanto a Demyx, él es solo personaje terciario, aparte nunca he visto un DemyxXRiku o.oU. Pero tendré a Demyx en cuenta n.nU  
Ysha-Chan. Seh, lastima que no se enfrentaron T.T. De acuerdo, trataré de poner un poco más de SephirothXCloud. No sé si sepas pero tengo un fic de ellos dos en la zona de FF7, o buscalo en mi perfil, se llama "Primer Amor", n.n  
miavid. Gracias, espero sigas leyendo cualquiera de los dos fic, nwn.  
HaldamirElf. jeje, nah, no importa, gracias. nOn**

* * *

Tenían rato de haber llegado a Hollow Bastion cuando fueron al bar para contarle a Tifa los detalles del evento al cual habían ido. Sora también fue, a pesar de que estaba enfermo, pero claro, siendo un chico tan hiperactivo no se puede estar quieto; ni una gripe se lo iba a quitar. 

Entraron al establecimiento, y vieron a la mujer desanimada y a un hombre de cabello negro que trataba de consolarla.

- _Hermana!_ – corre alarmada hacia Tifa – _Que te pasa? -_

- _Eh?_ – ambos se percatan de los chicos – _Ah! Yuffie! No tengo nada!_ – intenta sonreír.

- _Esa es Yuffie? Como ha crecido!_ – comenta Zack - _Recuerdo que era una miniatura_ – sonríe levemente, a la vez que los jóvenes lo miraron con curiosidad.

- _Zack, que haces aquí?_ – pregunta el rubio sin mucho interés.

- _Cloudy! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos! Estas más guapo!_ – se lanza hacia él para abrazarlo pero este se hace a un lado. Y ningún chico pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante el sobrenombre

- _Quien es este?_ – cuestiona el peliplateado de manera un poco descortés. El pelinegro ríe divertido.

- _Jaja, Riku, no? Eres idéntico a tu padre –_

- _Conoces a mi padre? –_

- _Claro! Los conozco a ustedes y a sus padres_ – les lanza una tierna sonrisa - _Pero veo que ustedes no me recuerdan –_ golpea sus dedos índices entre sí, triste. Los muchachos se sintieron un poco mal por eso.

- _Su nombre es Zack, no? Le pedimos una disculpa por olvidarlo_ – dice Selphie inclinándose hacia enfrente haciendo una especie de reverencia.

- _Aw, la pequeña Selphie! Tienes lo mismo buenos modales que tu padre!_ – observa, olvidando su anterior estado de animo. La castaña se limito a sonreír algo sonrojada – _Bueno, sé que no se han de acordar de mí. Regrese a Radiant Garden después de la guerra de los Heartless cuando ustedes tenían entre 2 y 4 años_ – ante esto, los muchachos intentaron hacer memoria. Y este se percata del castaño – _Ah! Sora, cierto? –_

- _Eh, sí! _– contesta sin mucho animo. Aun le dolía la cabeza.

- _Vaya! Tienes los mismos ojos que Cloudy!_ – dice maravillado – _Además de que te pareces mucho a él a cuando éramos niños –_

_- Es decir que los conoce desde niños?_ – pregunta Naminé.

- _Síp. Cloud, Tifa, acaso no les han hablado de mí?_ –

_- Umm…parece que no_ – contesta ya más tranquila, limpiando la barra.

- _No_ – responde de manera cortante, recargado en la pared. El pelinegro es envuelto en una triste aura azul.

- _Y de donde se conocen?_ – pregunta la pelinegra de cabello corto.

- _Pues la mayoría nos conocemos de la secundaria. Cloudy, Leon y yo íbamos en la misma clase, los demás estaban en otros grados –_

- _Y si estaban en diferentes grados, como se conocieron? –_ cuestiona Selphie, igual de curiosa que los otros.

- _Ah! Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, fue el peor de mi vida!_ – dice casi llorando.

- _Ya vas a empezar con tus dramas_ – cometa Cloud simulando enfado.

- _Se los puedo contar como si fuera un cuento? _– le pregunta al rubio con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- _Has lo que quiera –_

Los chicos, emocionados, se sientan en las sillas para recargarse en las mesas y escuchar atentos la historia.

– _Bien_ – comienza – _Hace mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, bueno, ni tanto; en una prestigiosa academia de combate llamada Balamb Garden, en una clase en especial, había tres apuestos muchachos: Cloud, Leon y, el más guapo de los tres, Zack. Ellos eran los mejores de su clase, así que fueron invitados a participar al torneo que hacía la escuela cada año. Los primeros contrincantes eran tan fáciles de vencer que los muchachos pensaron que quizás sería muy sencillo de ganar, pero no contaron con que los siguientes rivales eran fuertes, entre ellos estaban la bella Tifa, la encantadora Rinoa, el inteligente Cid, el misterioso Vincent y el invencible Sephiroth. La penúltima pelea fue de Cloud contra su mejor amigo Zack, quien ganara tendría el honor de luchar contra el actual campeón, así que…la ultima batalla fue de Cloud vs. Sephiroth en la cual Cloud fue el que ganó _– termina de narra para comenzar hablar de manera frenética – _Seph se obsesiono tanto con eso que cada rato le pedía revanchas a Cloudy una y otra vez y…terminaron enamorándose!! Por que?_ – falto poco para que se tirara al suelo a llorar.

- _Anda, Zack, aun no lo superas?_ – le cae una gota estilo anime a la vez que le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

- _Tifa, no seas insensible! No entiendo como habiendo tantos malditos en el mundo Cloudy se enamoró precisamente de ese!_ –

- _Pues ese maldito por lo menos no me molesta con tantas tonterías_ – se cruza de brazos.

- _Cloudy! Yo no te molesto_ – con ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

- _No, claro que no_ – sarcasmo – _Por cierto, a que has venido a Hollow Bastion?_ –

- _Emm…Te lo digo luego_ - disimuladamente señala a los menores. El rubio capta la indirecta.

- _De acuerdo… –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Al día siguiente, los chicos volvieron al bar con las esperaza de encontraste con el hombre pelinegro, que les había caído demasiado bien.

- _Buenos días señor Zack_ – le saludan todos los chicos de manera educada y algo empalagosa.

- _Ah, que lindos niños! _– le brillan los ojos – _Pero solo díganme Zack. Por favor, no me digan "señor", ni me hablen de usted que me hacen sentir igual de viejo que Cid –_

- _Hey, a mi no me metas en tus idioteces_ – le reprende Cid que se encontraba sentado en la barra a su lado.

- _Jaja, le dijeron viejo!_ – le señala Kadaj burlón.

- _Cállate, que tú pareces una chica –_

_- Y soy bonita?_ - pregunta simulando ilusión.

- _Kadaj, para mí tu eres hermosa!_ – le toma de las manos.

- _Zacky, tú siempre tan lindo!_ – hace como que se ruboriza. Los presentes no pudieron evitar reír un poco.

- _Ustedes dos, váyanse a un hotel quieren?_ – les dice Rinoa de manera burlona.

- _Déjense de eso. Están dando un mal ejemplo a los muchachos_ – les amonesta el hombre castaño dándole de zapes.

- _Eso duele!_ – se quejan a la vez.

- _Que va! Hemos visto a Sora haciendo cosas peores con Roxas! –_

_- Riku!! –_ le mira con los ojos entornados.

- _Que? Es verdad –_

_- Quien es Roxas?_ – pregunta Zack al no sonarle familiar el nombre.

- _Es su novio!_ – contestan las niñas casi en unísono.

- _En serio? Sora, tienes novio?_ – se acerca al castaño.

_- Eh…pues sí_ – contesta un poco sonrojado.

- _Riku, tú tienes novio o novia?_ – le cuestiona con cierta curiosidad.

- _No…por?_ – extrañado.

- _No? Vaya! Siempre creí que serías el primero en tener novia y harías lo mismo que tu padre_ – exclama.

- _Eso mismo pensé yo_ – dice Kadaj mientras juega billar en su celular.

_- Ahora que lo mencionas…, yo también_ – concuerda Leon.

- _Oigan, no empiecen_ – pide Cloud a la vez que le resbalaba una gota de sudor estilo anime.

- _Basta. No agobien al escuincle con eso_ – dice Sephiroth algo molesto.

- _Sí! Ya déjenme en paz_ – grita, y comienza a agitar rápidamente sus brazos de arriba abajo.

- _Vayamos al grano, quieren?_ – dice Cid parándose bruscamente de su asiento, impaciente, desconcertando un poco a todos – _Zack, por que nos justaste? Que es lo que viniste a decirnos? –_

_- …Quería esperar a Vincent, pero bueno_…- dice resignado.

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

Algo extraño, los adultos nos sacaron de bar cuando Zack les iba a decir que para que vino. Esto me esta inquietando un poco…

- _Oigan, Zack es muy guapo!_ – comenta Naminé.

_- Sí! Aparte es muy lindo!_ – continua Selphie poniendo un rostro soñador.

- _Y muy sexy_ – ahora Kairi.

- _Creen que tenga novia?_ – pregunta Yuffie. Las cuatro empezaron a reír encantadas.

- _De que estarán hablando los adultos?_ – pregunta Wakka.

_- Quien sabe. Me da curiosidad _– digo.

- _Y si vamos a escucharlo?_ – sugiere Tidus, con lo metiche que es.

- _No, nos dijeron que nos quedáramos aquí –_

- _Vamos, Sora, no creo que pasé nada si los espiamos un rato?_ – dice Riku dándome de palmaditas en la espalda.

- _Yo también quiero saber que pasa_ – se queja Yuffie golpeando el piso con el pie repetidas veces.

- _Parece que es serio…_ – dice Selphie en voz baja, pero se alcanzó a escuchar.

- _Quiero saber que dicen!_ – dice Tidus a la vez que él y Yuffie se suben a unas caja y se acercan a una ventana para escuchar. Así que todos nos quedamos a su lado para que nos dijeran que oían.

_- Que dicen?_ – les preguntamos todos casi a la vez.

- _No se entiende nada…-_ susurra Yuffie.

- _Sabían que espiar es de mala educación?_ – enseguida, volteamos a ver quien nos había dicho eso, Yuffie y Tidus se bajaron en friega de las cajas; y vimos a un misterioso hombre de largo cabello negro, y traía puesta una capa roja.

- _Quien eres?_ – le cuestiona Riku poniéndose frente de nosotros, como protegiéndonos.

- _Identifíquese!_ – exclama Wakka haciendo lo mismo que mi hermano. Los demás estábamos tras ellos casi temblado de miedo. Ese tipo asusta!

El hombre nos miro uno a uno a los ojos, eso nos hizo algo de nervios, y después nos dijo:

- _Vincent __Valentine_ – lo reconocimos; y dicho esto, entró al bar.

- _Oigan, no es el wey del cuento?_ – pregunta Tidus con cierta inocencia.

_- Eso parece_ – responde Selphie a la vez que ponía un dedo sobre su barbilla pensativa.

- _Que mal! No se entendí nada de lo que decían!_ – grita Yuffie en puchero.

- _Entonces vamos a tener que esperar a que ellos no digan. No quiero volver a toparme con el tal Vincent! Me dio miedo _– dice Wakka.

- _Sí, es cierto –_ asentimos todos.

- _Aunque por lo menos es apuesto_ – dice Yuffie, las chicas le dan la razón mientras que nosotros las miramos raro.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Pasaron un par de horas y nuestros padres seguían en el bar. Todos estaban aburridos. Aunque para mi buena suerte Roxas vino a visitarme, y venía acompañado de Yuna.

- _Ah! Roxas!_ - lo abrazo, él hace lo mismo.

- _Sora, ya estas mejor? –_

- _Claro! No soy tan débil como para dejarme vencer por un simple resfriado_ –

- _Me alegra saber eso_ – me toma de los hombros y me da un beso en los labios. Y, como siempre, lo demás de metiches viéndonos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, que lo dudo. Ultimamente no he estado tan inspirada. Los examenes me tienen presionada T-T**

**Pero bueno. Quejas, sugerencias, mentadas de madre; dejen reviews, x3u**


	12. ¿Quien necesita padres,,,?

**Diculpen la tardanza...de nuevo xDu. Lo que pasa es que ahora también debo ir a la escuela los sabados y domigos...y todo por mí culpa de haber reprovado dos materias T.T...Pero bueno, sé que a nadie le importa, u.uU. Vamo a los reviews! x3**

**miavid. jeje, gracias. Trataré de mejorar en la prepa y así poder seguir el fic más seguido, ú.u...Pues yo no sé si las niñas tengan razón, para mí Vincent es un tipo "x" xDu.  
Leynelex. Gracias x3. Pues, ya ves, yo soy fan de esta pareja y me alegra saber que hize que por lo menos te guste un poco, nOn. Y ya leí tu fic, hasta te deje review, supongo que ya lo leíste x3.  
Mikael Mudou. jaja, no importa, gracias. Yo también estuve en examenes, por eso tardé en seguir algunos caps, x3u. Sí, Zack es muy lindo! n¬n. Sobre la ortografía, sé que algunas palabras están mal, pero es que yo he tenido que aprender a escribir sola, T.T  
Krissel Majere. Gracias, xD, y pues, aquí esta la continuacion, espero te guste, nOn  
Nyuu-chan. Gracias! n,n. Y sí, a mí también me gustaría cuidar a Sora cuando este enfermito. n¬n  
vale-chan-1. jeje, gracias. Bueno, Roxas salío poquito porque mi fic no solo se centra en Sora y Roxas,aunque sí principalmente en ellos, x3. Espero te guste este cap. nOn. Este...por cierto, gracias por dejarme review en el fic "Rainy Day", u///u, lo aprecio mucho! n.n  
Ysha-Kun. Gracias. nOn. xDD.Seh, puse a Vincent, no sé por qué pero, me parecion buena idea que saliera en este fic, y ahora veo que sí lo fue xD.**

**

* * *

**

Pasó un rato cuando los demás dejaron de perseguirnos a Roxas y a mí. Aun así nos quedamos detrás de las cajas hasta asegurarnos de que nadie más nos iba a molestar. 

- _Siempre nos van a estar siguiendo? –_ me pregunta Roxas con algo de enfado mientras nos salíamos de nuestro escondite.

- _Pues…no sé. Espero que ni se les ocurra _– digo, y volteo hacia los lados. Entonces…

- _Te encontré! _– exclama Riku después de haberse echado sobre mí.

- _Hey, pesas mucho!!_ – se me quita de encima. Y Roxas me ayuda a levantarme.

- _Lo siento_ – ríe _– Espero no molestarlo pero…-_ sí, claro – _Solo vine a invitarlos a espiar a Tidus y a Yuna…parece que se gustan_ – lo ultimo lo dice en voz baja.

- _En serio? Vaya! Eso es genial. Tú que dices, Roxas? –_

- _Yo creo que por lo menos a Yuna sí le gusta. Mientras veníamos en el tren no paraba de hablar de él –_

- _Entonces que, vienen? _– pregunta Riku sonriendo pero impaciente.

- _Eh…los alcanzamos luego. Sabes? Nos gustaría tener un momento de privacidad_ –

- _Jeje. Entiendo! Nomás no vayan a hacer algo malo, eh? _– nos guiña un ojo, eso hizo que nos ruborizáramos.

- _Ya vete!_ – con el dedo índice le señalo un camino para que se largara. Enfadoso….

Momentos después de que mi hermano se fue noté que me faltaba algo…

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

- _Mi cadena!_ – grita, a la vez que se hecha al suelo a buscarla – _No puede ser! Donde esta?! _- exclama desesperado.

- _Sora, esto es lo que buscas, no?_ – le muestro su collar con forma de corona.

- _Sí!_ – lo toma – _Donde estaba? –_

- _Se te cayó cuando Riku te embistió. Estaba a punto de dártelo_ –

- _Gracias! Por un momento pensé que lo había perdido_ – dice aliviando pero su tono de voz…cambio a melancólico.

- _Que pasa, Sora?_ – le pregunto preocupado - _La cadena significa mucho para ti, cierto? –_

- _S…sí_ – agacha la mirada.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse un poco, eso no me gustó. Lo tomé de las manos y nos sentamos en unas escaleras. Le pedí que si me podría contar sobre el collar, no dudo en decirme.

- _Esta cadena es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre…Más bien, es la única prueba que tengo de que existió –_ dice con cierta ironía.

- _A que te refieres?_ – pregunto confundido. Que es lo que quiere decir con eso?

- _Porque…siempre que pregunto sobre ella, los adultos, o me cambian de conversación o simplemente no responden nada…Ni siquiera sé su nombre…, ni como murió o si esta muerta _– termina de decir con dificultad y comienza a llorar – _Lo…lo siento, Roxas_ –

- _No, esta bien_ – paso mis dedos por sus mejillas para limpiar las lagrimas – _Llorar es bueno. Además, somos novios, recuerdas? Puedes contarme todo –_

_- …Tienes razón!... Además, no la necesito! Tengo a Sephy_ – sonríe y luego me abraza, acurrucándose en el hueco de mi cuello. Pero no se oye muy convencido – _Ojalá no te moleste que te pregunte pero…como murieron tus padres? –_

_- No hay problema... Mi padre, después de ir a la guerra de los Heartless, quedo mal herido y estuvo en coma durante unos 3 años hasta que murió… Poco después mi madre murió de tristeza…En ese entonces creo que yo tenía como 7 años y Larxene 13…_ – estuve a punto de llorar también al recordar todo eso si no fuera porque no quise hacerlo para no hacer sentir peor a Sora…

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

- _Tidus-chan, me caes bien. Eres diferente a todos los chicos que conozco; eres lindo y gracioso y… no te interesa mi fama, o me equivoco?_ – pregunta mirándolo fijamente, ante esto, el rubio se queda confundido.

- _No! Claro que no. Cuando te vi en Twilight Town no sabía que eras famosa hasta que Selphie te presentó, antes de eso ya me parecías linda_ – dice apenado. La de ojos bicolor ríe con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- _Eres muy dulce!...Quizás creerás que estoy loca pero, por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de que llevamos poco de conocernos siento que nos conocemos desde hace todo una vida! -_

- _Que raro, también siento lo mismo_ – dice sorprendido.

- _No, en serio?_ – le cuestiona un poco incrédula.

_- Sí, en verdad! –_

- _Jeje. Sabes? Me es muy fácil hablar contigo…Puedo contarte un secreto? –_

- _Sí _– exclama animado.

_- Solo te lo diré si prometes no decírselo a nadie –_

- _De acuerdo! –_

_- Estoy…- _agacha la cabeza – _Estoy pensando en dejar de cantar en escenarios…-_

- _Por que? Pero si cantas muy bonito –_

- _Sí, bueno, es lo que dicen, aunque por algo soy famosa _– simula vanidad, algo que le causo gracia a ambos – _Pero ya no quiero. Es muy difícil cuando no tienes a alguien por quien hacerlo. Ni siquiera me gusta ser famosa… –_

- _Entonces por que empezaste? –_

- _Por mis padres…ellos querían que lo fuese, pero hace mucho que murieron. Solo seguí porque me gusta cantar…, pero ya estoy cansada de que la gente solo quiera ser mi amiga por mi fama… –_

- _Pues que lastima, a mí me gusta mucho como cantas –_

- _Jeje. Bueno, solo quiero dejar de ser famosa pero no de cantar. Cantaré solo para mis amigos, en especial para ti_ – le guiña un ojo de manera coqueta. Tidus se ruboriza completamente.

- _De que crees que hablen?_ – pregunta Yuffie a la castaña, mientras se escondían detrás de arbustos.

- _Ni idea. Les dije que nos acercáramos más!_ – les reprocha a los demás.

- _No seas mensa. Si nos acercamos más se darán cuenta –_

- _Oh, vamos, Riku. Sora y Roxas saben que los espiamos y no pasa nada. De seguro Tidus ya se habrá imaginado que lo estamos haciendo ahora con él. Bueno, yo digo; no es tan tonto!_ – dice Kairi cruzada de brazos.

- _Pues…no es tonto, pero ya vez lo distraído que es _– dice la rubia, en eso todos asienten dándole la razón a la vez que les resbalaban una gota etilo anime.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Zack, suéltalo!! –_ le grita el peliplateado jalándolo para alejarlo del rubio.

_- Pero que te cuesta compartirlo un rato conmigo? –_ dice de manera maliciosa y se abrazaba más al ojiazul.

- _Compartirme? No soy un objeto!_ – trata de quitarse al pelinegro – _Zack, suéltame… o por lo menos no me aprietes tanto que me estas asfixiando! –_

- _No lo haría si Seph no fuera tan celoso y me dejara abrazarte en paz! _– dice de forma caprichosa.

- _Como? Échamela la culpa! Hasta crees que te voy a dejar que abrases a mi novio! –_

- _Oigan, no es momento para pelear por estupideces! –_ les dice la pelinegra autoritariamente a la vez que les apuntaba con el dedo índice.

- _Tifa, no hace falta que nos grites –_ dice Zack con cara de perrito regañado después de haber soltado al rubio.

- _Ya…lo siento. Pero tenemos que asegurarnos si los Heartless reaparecerán. No quiero que los niños resulten afectados por algún descuido nuestro_ – termina de decir preocupada.

- _Pero que podríamos hacer?_ – cuestiona la castaña que estaba sentada en una silla junto a la barra.

- _En primera, estar alertas en todo momento_ – dice Leon, quien estaba parado y cruzado de brazos junto a Rinoa.

- _Podríamos vigilar algunas zonas de la cuidad_ – propone Vincent, mientras se encontraba recargado en la pared.

- _Parece buena idea_ – apoya Zack.

_- Sí. Y si alguien llega a ver un Heartless, le avisaremos inmediatamente al rey_ – dice Cloud con dificultad, ahora tratando de quitarse a su novio quien estaba aferrado a su cintura para "protegerlo" del pelinegro.

- _Otra cosa, será mejor que dejemos a alguien, aparte de Donald, al cuidado de los niños _– comenta Rinoa.

- _Que el abuelo Cid los cuide!_ – dice divertido.

_- Cállate, Kadaj!_ – le grita el mencionado amenazándole con el puño - _Que esos escuincles me tienen harto! –_

- _No. Yo, yo! Yo los quiero cuidar!_ – dice animado.

- _Seguro, Zack? Crees poder mantenerlos quietos? –_

- _Claro, Cloudy! Solo son niños, que problemas pueden causar?_ – el rubio y los demás se quedaron callados, dando por hecho una respuesta… negativa.

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

Más o menos como a la 1 de la tarde volvimos a ir al bar para ver si ya había terminado los adultos de hablar, y resultó que sí. Algunos estaban fuera del bar, entre esos estaba el tal Vincent, ese tipo nos da miedo, excepto a las chicas que están fascinadas con él…pero también estaba Zack!

- _Niños, adivinen que? Voy a jugar con ustedes! –_ nos dice Zack en tono infantil, eso nos hizo mucha gracia, así que asentimos felices.

- _En verdad? Que bien!_ – grita Naminé… Um…Eh? Acaso le gusta Zack?

- _Y a que jugaremos? "A la traes", "A la gallinita ciega", "Manitas calientes"? _– le pregunta Kairi con el tono de perversión en su voz que suele usar cuando ve Yaoi. Parece que a ella también le gusta.

- _Pero que precoses son!_ – exclama ruborizado – _Me recuerdan a mí cuando tenía su edad!...Eh, por cierto, quien es el apuesto chico rubio y la linda muchachita? –_

- _Es Roxas y su prima Yuna –_

_- Ah! Tu novio, no?_ – asiento con la cabeza – _Pero, mira! Que buen gusto tienes!_ – dice jalando las mejillas de Roxas de manera cariñosa, supongo.

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

- _Es Roxas y su prima Yuna_ – le contesta Sora.

- _Ah! Tu novio, no? Pero, mira! Que buen gusto tienes!_ – exclama tomándome de las mejillas. Auch! – _Es tan lindo! Podría comérmelo a besos! –_

- _Disculpe, y usted es..? –_ le pregunté cuando me soltó, a la vez que me sobaba la mejilla izquierda.

- _Me llamo Zack, y el antisocial que está recargado en la pared se llama Vincent_ – volteo hacia donde me señala a un hombre que me dio escalofríos nomás verlo.

- _Como que "antisocial"?!_ – dice aparentemente tranquilo, pero se el notaba la vena hinchada.

- _No, este…nada! _– dice nervioso – _Bueno, niños, que tal si vamos al Coliseo del Olimpo para que me enseñen sus habilidades?_ – nos pregunta de manera muy amable, como si tratara con niños de 5 años. Parece ser un tipo agradable.

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

_- Hey, chicos, han visto a Roxas? –_

- _Umm…yo no_ – responde Olette.

_- Fue con Sora desde la mañana _– contesta con cierto temor a la reacción del rubio.

- _Ah. Jaja, eso lo explica. Ese pillo no puede estar si su novio_ – comenta divertido, dejando sorprendido a los presentes.

- _Hayner, no estas enojado…?_ – le pregunta Pence.

_- Hmm...? Por que iba a estarlo? _– los mira confundido – _Ni que Sora me cayera mal –_ sonríe. Ante la respuesta notaron que, probablemente, ya superó el hecho de que Roxas se fije en otro chico, cosa que los alegró.

- _Oigan, que tal si vamos por Helados salados_ – sugiere la castaña.

- _Buena idea! –_

- _Vayan ustedes. Quedé de verme con Seifer a esta hora –_

- _Como? Pero si ustedes no se llevan…-_ dice Olette extrañada, al igual que Pence.

- _…Pues no, pero estamos haciendo las pases_ – responde con un leve sonrojo en el rostro que alcanzaron a notar antes de que saliera del lugar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**No, pues...espero que les haya gustado el cap...Seh, ya empezé a poner un poco de drama cuando se supone que debería ser un fic de humor. xDu**

**Y ahora vamos a la publicidad! nOn  
AMOR:** este fic lo estoy escribiendo junto con una amiga de la prepa, Sonadow-loves, pueden encontrarlo entre mis favoritos, en su perfil, o en la zona de Sonic The Hedgehog! Como ya se habrán imaginado por el nick de mi amiga, es un fic Sonadow, es decir, ShadowXSonic. x3  
**Sonicienta:** Seh! Otro Sonadow, pero este es escrito por mí. Es una parodia de Cenicienta. One-shot, nOn  
**Primer Amor**: SephirothXCloud. nOn. Mundo alterno, y humor sin sentido. Actualmente llevo 4 capitulos. n.n  
**Rainy Day:** ...Ejem! Este es un fic Dark LinkXLink, de The Legend of Zelda. One-shot. mi primer lemon u///uU

**Dudas, quejas, opiniones, comentarios, halagos, mentadas de madres etc...Dejen reviews! n-n**


	13. Cada corazón

**Bien! Esta vez pude actualizar más rápido! nOn.  
Y bueno, estoy aprovechando que solo tengo una semana de vacaciones para tratar de seguir mis otros fic...x.xU**

**Ysha-Kun, Sí! Son una pareja tan linda que nadie puede resistir a ver que hacen, xD. Si Hayner dice que solo estan haciendo las pases es porque solo hacen eso, no? 9///9, xD. Y gracias por comprenderme! La escuela quita mucha imaginación, T.T  
Sadic-Yume-Emo, nah, dudo que les pase algo, x3. Y...sobre lo del Loz y Yazoo, no creo ponerlos en este fic, lo siento. n.nU  
Goldengirl-neko, jeje, no importa, al menos me dejaste review en este. n.n. No, por favor! Xemnas cantando no! ToT, bueno, al menos no me amenazaste con su juanete, xD  
Mikael Mudou, bueno, lo que es la madre de Riku y Naminé no tiene cupo en este fic, así que solo tengo pensado poner su historia, que es muy poca, el día que algún lector curioso pregunte por ella, xD, en cambio la de Sora sí. Y, que yo recuerde, sí la he mencionado antes, en el capitulo 8, x3  
hanasaki-kawaii, Gracias! xD, No te preocupes, yo también soy fan de parejas que no he visto su Anime o jugado el juego en el que salen, xD**

* * *

- _Espera, Tidus! Deja eso! Te puedes quemar!_ - carga al menor de la cintura para alejarlo de las llamas que adornan la puerta del Coliseo – _Naminé, no vayas a rom…per eso..._- le cae una gota estilo anime – _Yuffie, baja de ahí que te puedes caer!_ – 

- _Ya tan rápido te están causando problemas, eh, Zack?_ – le pregunta con tono burlón.

- _Ah! Auron. Cuanto hace que no nos vemos, que tal te va?_ – baja a Tidus.

- _Bien. Al parecer a ti no. Te sugiero que los vacunes contra la rabia y los encadenes o enjaules_ – sonríe levemente de lado.

- _Que cosas dices! Solo son niños haciendo travesuras_ – dice, tratando de excusar sus alocados actos – _Riku, deja eso que le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien! –_

- _Perdón…-_ deja la lanza en su lugar sin antes picar "accidentalmente" a Wakka.

- _"Travesuras", eh? –_ repite con sarcasmo.

- _Sí…-_ dice ya no muy convencido de su suposición.

- _De acuerdo, como mejor te parezca. Por ahora tengo cosas que hacer, así que nos vemos luego. Cuida que no vayan a destruir el lugar_ – dice Auron mientras caminaba hacia una puerta que daba más adentro del Coliseo del Olimpo.

- _Está bien. Adiós_ – se despide agitando la mano - _…Sora, Roxas! No hagan eso! Hay niños presentes! –_ grita ruborizado al verlos tan cariñosos.

- _No, déjalos!_ – pide la castaña.

- _Son tan kawai!_ – exclama Yuna mientras las otras chicas asentían encantadas con sus ojos hechos corazoncitos. Mientras, Tidus y Wakka se peleaban a muerte por una bolsa de papas Sabritas que el pelirrojo pensaba comerse solo. Y Riku trataba de ligarse al pelinegro.

- _Zack! Que te parece si dejamos a los pequeñines mientras tú y yo vamos a jugar a lo oscurito, eh? –_ le sugiere a la vez que se le echaba encima para abrazarlo por el cuello.

- _Que? No! Zack jugará conmigo!_ – dice Kairi jalando al pelinegro del brazo.

- _Eh…! Riku, Kairi!_ – trata de quitárselos – _E…esperen! Tranquilos! –_

- _Deja, Kairi. Es mío! _– se aferra más a él.

- _No, mío! Búscate a otro que yo lo vi primero! _– lo jala más fuerte.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Me pregunto como es que le esta yendo a Zack con los niños_ – comenta el rubio, con cierta preocupación, que se encontraba sentado junto a la barra jugueteando con un vaso con hielo.

- _Zack, Zack, Zack! No paras de hablar de él!_ – le reprocha su novio que estaba a su lado.

- _Pero si es la primera vez que lo menciono…Um. Sigues enojado, eh, celoso?_ – le pregunta de manera burlona.

- _Ya te dije que no estoy celoso! Solo cuido lo que es mío…_ – se cruza de brazos volteando hacia otro lado.

- _Se entiende igual_ – dice, mirándolo con los ojos entornados y dejando el vaso aun lado.

- _No es cierto_ – le contradice regresando su vista hacia él.

- _Sí lo es –_

- _No! –_

_- Que sí! –_

_- Que no! –_

- _Ya cállense!_ – les grita Cid con la paciencia en un hilo – _Son adultos, por Dios, compórtense como tal! Ni sus hijos son tan infantiles!_ – ambos agachan la cabeza como niños regañados.

- _Celoso…-_ murmura para poder seguir con el mal "juego".

- _No lo soy! –_

- _Basta!_ – se para de la silla de golpe _– Cloud, Sephiroth, al rincón! –_

- _Que?!_ – exclaman a la vez.

- _Como oyeron! O se calman y se van a rincón a pensar en sus actos…, o se salen a pelear a otra parte! –_

- _Pero Cloud empezó…-_ se defiende, golpeando sus dedos índices entre sí.

- _No es verdad! –_

_- Sí lo es! –_

_- Que no! –_

- _Mejor me largo yo!! Que aquí uno no puede estar en paz?_ – dice enojado, con la vena hinchada, a la vez que salía de bar azotando la puerta detrás suyo.

- _…Ves! Hiciste enojar a Cid! _– le hecha la culpa al peliplateado.

- _Que? Pero si fuiste tú! Si no hablaras tanto de Zack no nos pelearíamos!_ –

- _No es mi culpa que seas tan celoso! –_

_- Que no lo soy! –_

_- Admítelo! –_

_- No admitiré algo que no es cierto! –_

- _Tifa, que lindos se ven cuando pelean, verdad?! Parece niños_ – comenta Rinoa fascinada y sonrojada señalándolos.

- _Jaja, sí. Pero se ven mejor cuando se reconcilian_ – le dice en susurro casi algo oído. Ambas comienzan a reír divertidas.

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

Desde hace varios días mis padres y los otros han estado como que vigilando la cuidad…Algo malo está pasando en Hollow Bastion, lo sabemos. Cada día se siente un aire diferente…, tétrico. Pero no nos atrevemos a preguntar qué es.

- _En que piensas, Sora?_ – me pregunta mirándome curioso.

- _Ah!...En nada_ – le respondo sonriendo. No quisiera preocuparlo con esto.

- _Nada, eh? Pues para ser nada las estas pensando mucho_ – me dice un poco burlón.

- _Jeje. Me refería a que no es nada importante –_

- _Seguro…? –_

_- Sí! Pero, por que no mejor pasamos a otra cosa?_ – digo, a la vez que lo abrazo por el cuello y él me toma de la cintura.

- _Ummm, otra cosa?...Que sugieres? _– awww! Roxas tiene una voz tan sexy!

- _Ejem! Espero no interrumpir nada!_ – dice Yuna que iba entrando al cuarto. Vaya momento para venir! – _Larxene dice que ya está la comida_ – nos sonríe.

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

Era casi de noche cuando acompañamos a Sora a la estación. Digo "acompañamos" porque el novio de Larxene nos tuvo que acompañar.

- _Eh, Axel, no tenías por qué haber venido con nosotros si no querías_ – le digo, dándole a entender que nos está siendo un poco mal tercio.

- _Jajaja, sí, pero ya sabes lo preocupona que es tu hermana. Por mí los dejaba solitos para que disfrutarán de su privacidad_ – nos responde acariciándonos la cabeza de forma un poco brusca.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la estación cuando fuimos atacados por extrañas criaturas negras…

- _Que son esas cosas?!_ – preguntamos Sora y yo alarmados casi a la vez. Entonces Axel murmuró algo que no alcanzamos a escuchar.

- _Heartless…-_ sacó sus Chakrams y comenzó a atacarlos, así que nosotros también - _Están bien, niños?_ – nos preguntó ya que habíamos acabado con todos.

- _Sí_ – contestamos en unísono.

- _Vaya, vaya…, veo algo decepcionada que mis preciados Heartless aun no están totalmente listos –_ se escuchó la voz de una mujer, volteamos a ver quien era, pero no había nada. Aunque después de unos segundos…

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

Del suelo comenzaron a salir llamar verdes que, al desvanecerse dejaron ver a una misteriosa mujer vestida completamente de prendas negras y un extraño cetro en su mano izquierda.

- _Maléfica!_ – pronunció Axel su nombre como si tratará de la palabra más asquerosa existente.

- _Ah! Al parecer soy bien recordada!_ – rió levemente de manera cínica _– Es un halago saber que hay gente que todavía me odia –_

- _De que habla?_ – preguntó Roxas, confundido, dejando su pose de pelea al igual que su novio. Axel dudó en contestar pero al final lo hizo.

- _…Esa mujer! Esa maldita es quien controla a los Heartless! –_

- _Heartless!?_ – exclaman los menores sorprendidos.

- _Sí. Y muy pronto volveremos como hace 11 años, solo que esta vez ganaremos. Hazme el favor de decirle eso a tu padre, Sora…Hmm! Te parece más a él que a la pobre de tu madre! –_

- _Que! Conoció a mi madre? Que sabe usted de ella?!_ – se apresuró a preguntar el castaño. Maléfica lo miró algo sorprendida.

- _Oh! No entiendo por qué me sorprendo! _– exclama - _Era de esperarse que no te hablaran de ella –_ da un suspiro fingido de tristeza – _Me alegra ser yo quien te diga su identidad: Aerith Gainsborough, tu madre, era una bella muchachita, querida y mimada por todos. Lo que nadie sabía es que en su corazón solo guardaba odio y rencor hacia cualquier ser vivo, un caso interesante; pero aparentaba ser la cosa más tierna y dulce. Esa chica era única. Hacía sufrir de la manera más elegante y cruel a quien ella quisiera…Creo que por ello fue mi mejor Heartless. Su error fue que se obsesiono demasiado con tu padre, a tal grado que eso fue su perdición. Aunque…, bueno; de esa enfermiza relación naciste tú. Y si quieres saber como murió, no! más bien, quien es su asesino, pregúntaselo a Sephiroth. Oh! Vaya! Ya debo retirarme. Nos veremos luego_ – la mujer rió más fuerte y desaparece ante sus ojos con las mismas llamas verdes con las que llegó.

Sora escuchó atento a la hechicera, sin poder creer las cosas que oía. Cada palabra negativa sobre su madre hizo que le punzara hasta el alma... Ahora comprendió un poco por qué sus mayores se negaban hablar sobre ella.

- _Esto…no…_- se deja caer de rodillas al suelo – _No puede ser verdad…-_ por sus mejillas comienzan a caer gruesas gotas de lágrimas.

- _Sora…-_ le llama preocupado tomándole de los hombros – _Estas bien? –_

- _Roxas…_- se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza.

- _Tranquilo, Sora_ – comienza a hablar Axel – _Es probable que nada de lo que dijo sea cierto….Ella juega con los corazones de las personas…-_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Sora, ya le hable a tu padre, dice que está bien que te quedes esta noche, y que Donald vendrá por ti en la mañana –_ le dice Larxene a la vez que entraba en la estancia donde ellos se encontraban.

- _Le dijiste sobre…? –_

- _No…Hasta mañana haremos saber sobre los Heartless…Por ahora será mejor que descansen; le dije que tú y Roxas estaban tan entretenido que no viste la hora que era. Venga! Quita ya esa cara triste que no te queda _– sonríe levemente, el castaño hace lo mismo pero forzado – _Por cierto, tendrás que dormir con Roxas. El único cuarto libre es donde está Yuna. No hay problema, verdad?_ – pregunta divertida.

- _Pues por mí no hay problema_ – dice el rubio simulando no importarle.

- _Jeje, lo mismo digo!_ – contesta con una sonrisa más animada.

- _Oigan, nomás no vayan a hacer mucho ruido, eh? Porque luego no dejan dormir a los demás_ – comenta Yuna y ambos, apenados, se ruborizan bastante.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Al día siguiente, Sora le dijo a Roxas que no lo acompañara, que estaría más seguro estando en su casa. Cuando Donald fue por él, le contaron a medias sobre lo que les había sucedido, este se alarmó y, al llegar a Hollow Bastion, fue, acompañado del castaño, inmediatamente a contárselo a los otros adultos que lo tomaron con bastante inquietud. Así que optaron en que un determinado grupo iría a hablar con el rey mientras que los otros se quedarían a cuidar a los menores.

- _No te hicieron daño, verdad?_ - le pregunta Cloud preocupado mientras que pasando sus manos se aseguraba que no tuviera alguna herida en el cuerpo. Sora solo negó con la cabeza – _Bien. Solo no vayas a decir nada de esto. Por ahora no queremos preocupar a nadie, de acuerdo? –_ asintió – _Que pasa, Sora? Desde que llegaste no has dicho ni una sola palabra…-_

- _Papá…_- tomó un poco de aire y preguntó - _Es cierto que mi madre fue un Heartless?_ – el rubio lo miró sorprendido…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Jeje, disculpen que lo dejara tan así, xDu, Bien! Ahora debo seguir mis otros fics que me llaman a gritos desde hace tiempo, owó**

**Quejas, sugerencias, dudas, regalos xD, notitas amenazadoras, etc...Dejen reviews! n.n**


	14. Traición?

**Bien, ahora sí no tengo excusa por haber tardado tanto...Esta vez fue mi culpa. ú.u.  
Dos semanas después de publicar el cap anterior, comenzé a escribir este. La verdad es que este es con el cap que más he batallado...  
Y, pues, me tomé la libertad de tardarme porque varias gentes me han dicho que mejor escriba sin presión, que me tomara mi tiempo, y así lo hize. n.nU.**

**Desde ayer iba a subir el cap, no lo hize porque mis padres me invitaron ir al cine, no iba a aceptar pero en cuanto dijeron "Piratas del Caribe 3" yo ya estaba en el carro, xD**

**Sólo espero que mis lectores no se enojen conmigo! T.T**

**Lo bueno es que ya terminé los cursos, es decir que ya no tengo que ir a la escuela los Sábados y Domingos, así que tengo más tiempo para seguir mis fics, n,n**

**Ysha-kun. En ningún momento me he olvidado de este fic, de hecho he estado todo un mes rompiéndome la cabeza con él, x.x. Lo de ZackXRiku sólo fue de broma, además no sólo Riku quería "quedarse" con él, xDu. Gracias por el review, nwn.  
Mikael Mudou. Hay imagenes de ellos como padre de Sora?! O.o, pues nunca he visto, xDu. Jo, creí que por primera vez había sido original en algo...ú.u. Bien, no importa, x3u. Hablando de Karmacode, cuándo lo actualizas? nwn. Me tienes en suspenso, x.x.  
Sadic-yume-emo. Bueno, desde hace tiempo que querido leer algún fic donde Aerith sea la mala, pero como no he visto ningunó pues...aproveché mi fic para ponerla de mala secundaria, xD. Gracias por dejar review, n.n  
goldengirl neko. Jaja, la pareja de ZackXRiku no es oficial en mi fic, nomás fue algo de relleno, xDu. No! Lo siento! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto! Pero, por favor, aleja a Xenmas y su juanete de mí! T.T  
-vale-chan-1. Nah, no importa que hayas tardado en dejar review, como ves yo tardé en continuar el fic. n.ñU  
Miss.Reno. Jaja, sí. Esa fue la razón principal por la cual no seguía el fic tan seguido. Pero ya no tengo que ir! n,n**

* * *

- _No te hicieron daño, verdad? -_ le pregunta Cloud, preocupado, mientras que pasando sus manos se aseguraba que no tuviera alguna herida en el cuerpo. Sora sólo negó con la cabeza – _Bien. Sólo no vayas a decir nada de esto. Por ahora no queremos preocupar a nadie, de acuerdo?_ – asintió – _Qué pasa, Sora? Desde que llegaste no has dicho ni una sola palabra…-_

- _Papá…_- tomó un poco de aire y preguntó - _Es cierto que mi madre fue un Heartless?_ – el rubio lo miró sorprendido.

- _Quién te dijo eso…? –_

_- Maléfica –_

_- No puede ser…_ – murmuró para sí inquieto.

- _Entonces qué…fue o no un Heartless?_ – vuelve a preguntar, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Cloud se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, con la mirada perdida en el suelo hasta que se decidió a hablar.

_-…Sí_ – el castaño abrió mucho los ojos, y después hizo un gesto de molestia. Ya había imaginado que esa sería la respuesta, pero aun así le fue difícil aceptarla.

- _Por qué lo era?_ – ante esto el rubio intentó evadirlo.

- _Ahora no, Sora. Tengo que ir con los otros para…-_

- _Por favor! Dime…_ – le interrumpe, suplicándole con ojos tristes. Algo que su padre no soportó ver, así que cedió.

- _Es…está bien –_

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

Estoy preocupado por Sora! No debí haberlo dejado ir solo. Se veía mal. Lo peor es que desde hace rato tengo un mal presentimiento que me tiene bastante intranquilo, o quizás sólo sea mi imaginación. Ah! No sé! No puedo pensar claro; me estoy muriendo de sueño y me siento cansado. Sora no me dejó dormir en casi toda la noche…Umm, bueno, más bien no nos dejamos dormir, jeje…Mejor duermo un poco antes de desmayarme o algo así.

Al despertarme, miré al reloj de pared, al parecer dormí unas dos horas. De pronto escuché gritar a Yuna. Así que me levanto de prisa de la cama, alarmado por tal grito, y corro hacia donde la oí gritar.

Cuando entré a la sala veo, aparte de la mesa y el florero roto, las ventanas quebradas y las paredes rasgadas; que ella y Larxene son atacadas por esas raras cosas negras.

Saco mi espada y hago lo mismo con ellos.

Al acabarlos, fui hacia las chicas que se encontraban en el suelo. Ambas tenían algunos rasguños en el rostro y en los brazos. Nada grave, pero tenían varios hilillos de sangre.

Ayudé a Yuna a levantarse, y me dijo que iría por el botiquín de primeros auxilios; después a mi hermana a sentarse en el sillón. Se veía más afectada.

- _Larxene_ – la tomo de los hombros – _Estás bien?_ – ella voltea a verme con los ojos húmedos, con una expresión de miedo que me inquietó bastante.

- _Axel…-_ murmuró y luego comenzó a llorar.

- _Qué? Qué pasa con él?_ – de pronto recordé que Axel estaba con nosotros desde la mañana que se fue Sora – _Dónde está? –_

Larxene agachó la mirada. Sin poder decir nada, temblorosa, se tapaba la boca con las manos. No pasó mucho cuando ya pudo articular palabras.

- _…Se lo llevaron! Esa…esa bruja y sus Heartless se lo llevaron! –_

- _Cómo?! Por qué? –_

_- No…no lo sé! Todo pasó tan rápido….! Roxas, tengo miedo a que le hagan algo malo! _– la abrazo intentado calmarla.

- _Roxas, cuidado!_ – oigo que me grita Yuna cuando regresó con el botiquín. Antes de poder voltear hacía atrás, sentí un golpe en la nuca…

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

- _Aerith era una chica amable_ – dice el hombre rubio, sentado en una silla inclinado hacia delante, cruzado y recargando los brazos sobre la mesa en la cual Sora y Riku usan para "estudiar" y Naminé para dibujar, aun lado de su hijo – _La conocí cuando acompañé a Zack y a Tifa a Radiant Garden_ – baja un poco la mirada para evitar la del menor – _A…a ella le gustaba ayudar a los niños huérfanos y a la gente necesitada. Siempre la consideré como una amiga… No sé que fue lo que pasó para que se aliara con ellos…-_

- _Por qué nadie me ha querido hablar sobre ella? No creo que fuera nomás por ser un Heartless…Qué fue lo que hizo?_ – pregunta con cierto temor por saber cual sería la respuesta.

-_…Hizo cosas que no creo que quisieras escuchar…, y cosas que no quiero recordar… –_ termina de decir con algo de melancolía en su voz – _Estoy consiente de que tal vez hice mal en no hablarte sobre Aerith antes, pero no sólo fue por ti, sino también por otras personas que fueron afectas por ella. Y por los que queremos olvidarla… -_

- _Está bien…Ya no hables de ella si no quieres…_ – dice el castaño, cabizbajo, al notar con tristeza el resentimiento con el que se oyó en la última frase. Ante eso prefirió ya no saber nada más, pero aun le faltaba algo por saber – _Pero…, cómo murió?_ – preguntó, a pesar de que Maléfica se lo había dicho indirectamente. Necesitaba asegurarse de que no fuera otra mentira a medias.

Cloud agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose aun más incomodo de lo que ya estaba, y se quedó callado. Sora comenzó a desesperarse así que, con bastante pena, se decidió a hacer otra pregunta más directa.

- _…Sephy fue quien la mató, verdad? –_

Por su parte, el rubio se quedó helado al oírlo preguntar esto. Dio un profundo suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse antes de levantar la mirada para voltear a ver al castaño a los ojos y contestar.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Menos de una hora es el tiempo que pasó al terminar la plática con su padre cuando la mujer pelinegra fue a hablar con él.

- _Sora, puedo pasar? _– pregunta después de tocar la puerta de su habitación un par de veces. El menor no contestó así que optó por entrar sin su permiso. Y comenzó a hablarle, al principio con la voz algo temblorosa – _Cloud me dijo que ya sabes lo de Aerith…Exactamente qué te dijo sobre ella? –_

_- No mucho…_- responde mientras se encontraba recostado en su cama boca arriba viendo hacia el techo, con los dedos entrelazados bajo la cabeza – _Para serte sincero ya no me importa…_- dice tratando de sonar indiferente.

- _Creo entenderte…-_ dice con una sonrisa triste, y se sienta junto al menor – _No culpo a nadie por detestarla. Hizo cosas de las que no me enorgullezco. Pero era mi prima. Y estoy segura de que no hubiera querido que su hijo piense lo peor de ella –_

- _No te preocupes, tía, papá me dijo que era una buena mujer pero que se volvió mala de la nada…-_ dice comenzando a enfadarse. No estaba dispuesto a seguir con el tema, por lo menos no en ese instante.

Tifa cabeceó en negación a eso.

- _No fue de la nada…-_ comenzó a decir – _Tu madre era una muchacha buena y caritativa. Y estaba muy…"enamorada" de Cloud. Cuando se conocieron, ella me dijo que fue amor a primera vista, entonces yo le dije que se esperara un poco antes de declarársele, que él acababa de romper con Sephiroth y que habían quedado en mal término y que no se encontraba como para empezar otra relación. Pero ella…-_ el castaño interrumpe.

_- Cómo? Mi papá y Sephy se han peleado en serio?_ – exclama sorprendido, con cierta inocencia. Es decir, desde pequeños él y sus hermanos los han visto discutir por cualquier tontería, hasta por cosas sin importancia, pero nunca tan fuerte como para separarse además de que terminaban reconciliándose al poco rato. Así que le pareció algo extraño. La pelinegra no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

- _Suena raro, verdad? Fue…–_ mira al suelo – _fue cuando nos enteramos de la existencia de Riku… Al principio Cloud no supo como tomarlo…-_ se quedó callada un momento, prefiriendo mejor no dar detalles - _El caso es que terminaron peleando. __Sephiroth regresó__ a The world that never was donde tuvo que casarse con la madre de Riku porque sus familias los obligaron, por eso de que está mal visto ante la sociedad tener hijos fuera del matrimonio... Cuánto habrán sufrido por eso…_- dice antes de dar un suspiro – _Así que Zack y yo invitamos a tu padre a Radiant Garden para distraerlo un poco de su situación. Y, pues, se quedó a vivir ahí por un tiempo a causa de que tu madre te estaba esperando…Y no volvió a ver a Sephiroth hasta un poco antes de la guerra de los Heartless. Fue cuando Aerith comenzó a actuar fría e indiferente con todos –_

_-…Ella estaba celosa? –_ pregunta más calmado, sentándose en la cama.

- _Sí…Se llevo una gran decepción cuando se reconciliaron "gracias" a que la madre de Riku murió poco después de dar a luz a Naminé. A pesar de que tu padre siempre le hizo saber que nunca le iba a corresponder, pensó que podía atarlo por el sólo hecho de haberte tenido. Y eso que nunca fueron novios…_- dice con la mirada baja. Después de unos segundos siguió – _No le digas nada sobre esto a Cloud, de acuerdo? Conociéndolo, si sé entera que él es la razón por la cual Aerith se unió con los Heartless, lo más probable es que se sienta culpable, y él no tiene la culpa de nada…-_

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

Después de hablar con mi padre y mi tía sobre mamá, salí a caminar un rato para tomar algo de aire. Me cansé de estar encerrado en mi cuarto. Sólo espero no encontrarme a nadie de mis amigos ni a mis hermanos. No estoy de ánimos de responder las preguntas que de seguro harían al verme.

Estoy algo aliviado en saber que no todo lo que esa bruja me dijo sobre mi madre era cierto. Pero a la vez estoy decepcionado de ella. Ahhhh! No sé que pensar…En verdad aun no puedo creer haya sido un Heartless. Ahora entiendo algo de porque nunca me quisieron hablar sobre ella pero también creo que exageraron un poco. Aunque…, bueno, en el caso de mi padre…, si alguien se obsesionara tan así conmigo creo que también querría olvidar a esa persona…

Seguí caminando sin rumbo por las banquetas de calles por las que no paso muy a menudo, por lo mismo de que no quería encontrarme con nadie, cuando miro a Roxas.

_- Roxas, que haces aquí?_ – me alegra verlo. Pero le dije que era mejor que se quedara en su casa.

Roxas levantó la cabeza para mirarme, y luego…

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o,-o-,-o-,

El rubio sacó sus espadas y se balanceo contra él. Gracias a sus reflejos y un rápido movimiento el castaño pudo retener el ataque con la suya.

- _Roxas, qué haces?!_ – le pregunta confundido.

_- Atacándote_ – dice tranquilo, a la vez que daba un salto hacía atrás para tomar impulso y volver a lanzársele.

- _Oh! No lo había notado!_ – comenta sarcástico, al tiempo que se defendía – _Pero por qué me atacas? –_

- _No tengo por qué responder eso_ – contesta de manera indiferente, y oprimiéndolo con más fuerza no dándole oportunidad de contraatacar.

- _Sí, sí tienes! Soy tu novio y tengo derecho de saberlo! – _

El rubio se detiene un momento para responder lanzándole una sonrisa cínica:

- _Pues ya no lo somos_ – al oírlo decir esto Sora quedó desconcertado, más que nada por su actitud.

- _Roxas, qué te pasa? Tú no eres así…-_ dice preocupado.

- _Dejemos la charla a un lado, quieres?_ – pide bruscamente empezando a impacientarse. Después vuelve a sonreír pero ahora con malicia – _Y ponte una vez más en guardia, que si no, así no será divertido matarte –_

- _Matarme?!_ – exclama abriendo más los ojos de golpe – _Pero…!_ – apenas había iniciado la oración que no terminó cuando sus espadas ya chocaban unas contra otra.

- _Deja de estar a la defensiva y ataca! _– dice molesto. Y, golpeando con más fuerza, intentaba provocarlo a atacar.

- _No…no voy a…atacarte_ – se rehúsa. Mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio de sus pies – _No…qui…quiero lasti…marte –_

_- Hmm! Te di oportunidad de atacar y la rechazas… Está bien -_ dice "decepcionado" – _Pero lamento tener que acabar tan pronto contigo _– al decir esto, desapareció en un flash ante la vista de Sora dejándolo anonado, y apareció detrás de él justo antes de clavarle una de las espada…

* * *

**Como ya les menconé en capitulos anteriores, cuando sea mayor quiero ser escritora, así que con este fic estoy experimentando poniendo un poco más de trama o más sabor al caldo, como ustedes prefieran decirlo, xD. Si les gusta como está quedando haganmelo saber, sí? Si no, también. Cualquier critíca me sirve de mucho. n.n**

**Reclamaciones, quejas, dudas, seguerencias, mentadas de madre, regalitos xD, etc; dejen reviews, n,n**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Perdonen la tardanza!! Perdón, perdón, perdón! ;.;  
Está vez sí me pasé!! T.Tu  
****Está es la primera vez que tardó tanto en actualizar un fic.**

**No tengo excusa por no haber continuado el fic antes. Y encima este cap está cortito...  
****Pero, pues..., tampoco me mantuve sin hacer nada, xDu.  
Tengo un fic nuevo. Yaoi, por supuesto. Se llama "Agridulce", es mi quinto fic Dark LinkXLink de The Legend of Zelda. Adoro a esta pareja! n¬n**

**Espero que mis lectores se tienten el corazón y puedan perdonarme!  
****No contestaré los reviews está vez, digo, no tiene mucho caso; son de hace 4 meses. n.ñU.**

**Bueno, aquí está el cap 15. Espero sea de su agrado...u.uU**

* * *

¿Qué horas serían cuando el castaño abrió los ojos? Cuatro y media de la tarde en adelante. Quizás ya las cinco. 

Despertó con respiración agitada, sintiendo un terrible dolor en la espalda que le molestaba. Con algo de esfuerzo se hizo hacia delante sentándose en la cama. Dio un bostezo y se talló los ojos.

Miró a su alrededor, pero no reconoció el lugar. La cama era un poco incomoda, y el cuarto no estaba muy amueblado. Parecía estar en un hotel.

Se preguntó como había llegado ahí, y sin mucho esfuerzo recordó lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

- _Qué raro! Habrá sido un sueño…?_ – murmuró, pero luego pensó – _No! No pudo haber sido un sueño! Los sueños no lastiman! A menos que…a menos que me haya atacado Freddy __Krueger__…! Umm, no, no creo. Eso es una película…-_

Sora estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el hombre pelinegro entró en la habitación.

- _Vaya! Ya despertaste_ –

- _Eh? –_ voltea a verlo _– Zack! –_

- _Cómo te sientes, eh?_ – pregunta amablemente, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

- _Umm…pues. No creo tener ningún hueso roto, me punza la cabeza y la espalda; pero, fuera de ahí, me siento bien, aunque algo confundido…Qué fue lo qué paso? –_

- _Eso mismo iba a preguntarte…_– dice preocupado – _Por qué tu novio te estaba atacando? Suerte que yo iba pasando por ahí antes de que te clavara su espada por completo…–_

- _Ese no era Roxas -_

_- Cómo es qué estás tan seguro?_ – le cuestiona con cierta desconfianza.

- _Por un momento pensé que lo era pero, Roxas apenas está aprendiendo a usar dos espadas y el que me ataco las usaba como si nada! Además, Roxas es un ángel. No mata ni a una mosca! –_ exclamó agitando rápidamente los brazos como puchero _– Auch! Eso dolió…-_

- _Será mejor que no intentes moverte mucho_ – comentó riendo.

- _Pero necesito encontrar a Roxas –_

_- Eso discútelo con tu padre cuando llegue –_

- _Eh! Espera! Le dijiste a mi padre que Roxas me atacó?!_ – preguntó alarmado.

- _No _– cabeceó – _Sólo le dije que te había encontrado herido. No quise sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo –_

- _Uff! Gracias!_ – dio un suspiró de alivio.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _No puedes hacerme esto!_ – exclamó Maléfica.

- _Puedo_ – le contestó tranquilamente un hombre de cabello plateado, piel morena y tenebrosos ojos color naranja; vestido sencillamente con una capa negra que le llegaba a los pies.

- _Pero teníamos un acuerdo, Xemnas!_ – acercó su cetro de manera amenazadora al hombre. Mientras que en su rostro se podía ver un gran enojo…

- _Claro que teníamos un trato, pero tú lo rompiste_ – dijo más serio – _Se suponía que harías tu pequeña venganza matando al hijo de tu Heartless favorita, pero sólo lo dejaste inconciente. Vaya que eres inútil! No puedes matar ni a un simple mocoso. Cómo esperas que así te confié a todo un batallón?_ – terminó de decir con una sonrisa burlona.

La bruja se sintió humillada e impotente ante aquel argumento.

- _Hubiera matado al niño si no fuera porque el amigo de Aerith se interpuso…-_

- _No trates de excusarte. Ya tomé una decisión y es… –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Escuchas algo de lo qué dicen?_ – le pregunta en voz baja al rubio.

- _No…Pero parece que discuten_ – se alejó de los barrotes y se recostó en una de las blancas paredes – _Me pregunto para que nos habrán encerrado aquí….-_

- _Seguro no fue para algo bueno. Con los Heartless nunca se sabe…-_ comentó, mientras, se paseaba por la celda de un lado a otro.

- _Axel! Puedes dejas de caminar, y sentarte?! Me estás poniendo nervioso…-_ pidió con algo de brusquedad. Mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas. El pelirrojo se detuvo y lo volteó a ver.

- _Lo siento, Roxas_ – posó su mano derecha sobre su nuca. Parecía apenado –_ Es que estoy preocupado por Larxene…Temo que le hayan hecho algo –_

- _Igual yo…Espero que ella y Yuna estén bien –_

- _Ya tomé una decisión y es deshacerme de ti_ – alzó elegantemente la mano, y, al tronar los dedos, Maléfica cayó al suelo y desapareció, dejando sólo su capa como prueba de su ya no existencia.

Los chicos alcanzaron a ver aquella horripilante escena desde la celda donde los tenían encerrados desde hace ya varias horas. Y sintieron recorrer escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

El hombre se levantó de la silla, que más bien parecía trono; y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los muchachos, quiénes alertas, retrocedieron hasta casi llegar al fondo de su prisión, temiendo a que les hiciera algo igual o similar a lo que le hizo a la bruja.

- _Díganme, señores, la celda es de su agrado? –_

_-…Por supuesto, pero estaría mejor si le incluyeran un yacusi_ – se aventuró a decir el pelirrojo con evidente sarcasmo.

- _Axel!_ – le llamó la atención, como diciendo "Cállate o este wey nos mata".

- _Tranquilo, Roxas. No les haré daño –_ dijo con una leve sonrisa – _Ustedes parecen ser fuertes. Serían de gran ayuda en mi ejército de Heartless –_

_- Qué te hace pensar que nos uniremos a ti? –_ cuestionó el ojiverde cruzado de brazos.

_- Es sólo un presentimiento. Es decir…, las personas suelen hacer hasta lo imposible por la gente que aman, no es así? –_

- _A dónde quieres llegar con eso?_ – con más agresividad.

- _Ustedes tienen amigos y familiares. No quisieran que por su culpa les pasara algo malo, verdad? –_

- _Nos estás amenazando?!_ – ahora preguntó el rubio, acercándose a los barrotes.

- _No. No me gusta cómo suena eso. Más bien, estoy tratando de convencerlos a "la buena"_ – contestó aún con aquella sonrisa, pero ahora cínica. Comenzaba a incomodar a los chicos – _Dime. Acaso te gustaría que le pasara algo tu queridísimo Sora? –_

- _Eh?! Qué le hizo a Sora?!_ – alarmado.

- _Oh. Yo nada. Maléfica es la que se quería encargar de él. Es una de las razones de las cuáles te tenemos aquí: ella creyó que serías un obstáculo para cuando matara a tu noviecito. Pero no te asuste. La muy tonta no le hizo mucho daño. Por eso decidí deshacerme de ella. Fue una perdida de tiempo haberla invocado –_

- _Sora…_- después de oírle decir eso se sintió aliviado, pero aún así estaba preocupado por el castaño.

- _Pero, si no aceptan mi proposición de servirme, no sólo Sora sufrirá las consecuencias, también Larxene, Yuna y todos tus demás amigos –_

- _Maldito chantajeador_ – murmuró Axel, apretando el puño, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el hombre escuchara.

- _Me alegra que nos vayamos entendiendo_ –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Estás seguro que no viste quién te atacó?_ – tomándolo de los hombros.

- _Sí, papá. Te digo que no vi a nadie_ – mirando para otro lado. Se sintió tan mal de mentirle que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

- _Zack…-_ volteó hacia él, buscando la respuesta contraria de la misma pregunta.

- _Yo…no vi a nadie_ –

Cloud frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que ambos mentían...Pero, mientras Sora estuviera bien, no haría más preguntas sobre eso, por ahora.

- _Sora!_ – le llamo Riku antes de abrir de golpe la puerta de la habitación. Desde el pasillo ya se oían sus gritos.

- _Qué pasa, Riku? –_ le pregunta el castaño, haciendo una mueca de confusión por tanto escándalo.

- _Es sobre Roxas… –_

_- Eh?! Qué…qué hay con él?_ – dijo, temiendo a que se tratara de algo malo.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Naminé, es cierto que Sora fue atacado? –_ preguntó la pelirroja.

- _Sí, pero está bien. No fue nada grave_ – dijo sonriendo – _Pero vaya susto que me llevé cuando me lo dijeron! –_ dio un suspiro.

- _Me imagino!...Y no saben quién lo atacó? –_

- _Pues no. Sora dijo que no vio a nadie_ – dudando – _Pero…-_ se acercó a Kairi, como diciéndole un secreto – _Riku y yo creemos que pudo a ver sido un Heartless –_

- _Ah?! Un Heartless!!_ – exclamó sorprendida.

- _Mensa, no lo grites! Baja la voz! _– le advirtió haciendo ademanes. Y volteando a los lados con miedo a que alguien haya escuchado.

- _La mensa eres tú! Cómo se te ocurre nombrar a los Heartless en medio de la calle? Alguien podría oírnos!_ – dice en voz baja _-…Oye, pero…Estás diciendo que "ellos" volvieron? –_

- _Pues…no lo sé. Pero, mira, te has fijado cómo han estado actuando los adultos últimamente? –_

- _Umm…Sí. Desde que se reunieron en el bar de Tifa han estado muy sospechosos. Y ni siquiera nos quieren decir lo que hacen. En serio crees que sea por los Heartless? –_

_- Te digo que no estoy segura. Pero qué más puede ser?_ – ambas se quedan pensativas.

- _Los Nobodies tendremos algo que ver? –_

_- Qué?_ – se dan media vuelta para ver de quién es la voz que habló a sus espaldas.

Se trataba de un hombre con aspecto joven, de cabello rosado por debajo de los hombros. Y sólo vestía una capa que le cubría el cuerpo.

_- Quién es usted__? ...Qué son los Nobodies? _– preguntó la chica de cabello blondo.

El hombre ya no dijo más, y comenzó a caminar hacia las chicas. Y tomó con fuerza el brazo de Naminé.

- _Hey! Suélteme!_ – resistiéndose.

- _Oiga, suéltela! _– gritó, a la vez que lanzaba algunos golpes no muy efectivos contra él. En cambio, este, le soltó un golpe a la pelirroja que la hizo apartarse un par de metros lejos de ellos, haciéndola caer de espalda al suelo.

- _Kairi!!_ – exclamó al verla en el piso.

- _Naminé!_ – adolorida, trató de levantarse, pero fue demasiado tardé. El extraño abrió una especie de portal oscuro en el cual se desaprecio con todo y la rubia.

* * *

**Si alguien lo leyó y le gustó, dejen reviews. T.Tu**


End file.
